Dumbledore's Mistake
by pukefacblacklol
Summary: This is a story about Harry and Draco, where Harry has a brother and we don't really like Dumbledore that much :D I'm horrible at summeries though so just read. P.S rated M for later chapters. Chapter 10 is UP
1. Prologue & Chapter 1:Starting School

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters from Harry Potter, only the ones that I make up in my own fantasy land :D

Note: Harry has a brother about a year older born called Richard Marvin in the same month hence the prophecy could be about both of them. Don't hate me if this is not your taste cause if it is not then stop reading after the note or when ever. This kinda follows what JK wrote.

**Prologue**

The night that Lord Voldemort heard of the dreaded prophecy "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"_ was the night he made his decision. He needed the pain to stop, to acquire what he always needed.

The night he went to Godric's Hollow to kill the prophesied child, he was faced with a choice, one which he had been unprepared to make- who to kill Harry or Richard, the younger or the older? Time was against him, the decision needed to be made, drawing his wand he yelled out "AVADA KADAVRA". The spell bounced back killing him as the Potter's thought. Looking in the crib seeing both children crying, Richard having a magical sphere around him made Dumbledore believe he was the chosen child to vanquish Lord Voldemort.

That was the night Dumbledore made the second biggest mistake of his life but as fate would have it, he would not know of this mistake until too late in the game of gods. This is the story of Harry Potter the forgotten child to both worlds, Muggle and Magical. I give you the life of a shadow that lives through his brother, and those who remember him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Starting school<strong>

"Richard have you got everything together and ready so you can go back to school? If you forget anything like last time your mother and I will not send it to you." James was getting impatient Richard, had gotten lazy during the holidays. "Richard don't make me tell your mother to get up there and help." James heard a thud and a quick reply of "No I'm almost done, don't send mum," then foot steps down the stairs.

"I'm here I'm ready, how about Harry?"

"Harry, oh Harry yes um... I think he's ready." Richard looked from his father to the door. Neither of his parents had notice Harry standing there with his trunk already and packed until then. But Richard knew, he always knew where his brother was, after all he was the eldest.

Richard knew his parents always forgot Harry, he started noticing when they focused more on him and his needs, they left Harry out of things many times.

"Come along then getting ready for another year of school, ay."

"And its Harry's first year,"

"What? ... Oh… Yes of course, now you be a good boy don't get up to too much mischief and play nice. Oh yes and stay away from that Malfoy kid, he seemed to have given you a hard time last year. You know his father was a Deatheater so stay away." And on and on went the rules what you can and can't do, what was expected of him for being 'The chosen one'. Richard had most of the speech down pat memorised.

"Yes dad I know I know, don't affiliate with the Slytherin's, behave and do what Dumbledore says yes, I'll be good ok dad and mum." He turned to Harry, "Come on Uncle Sirius is probably waiting for us outside seething cause I made him wait. Why didn't you wait outside Harry?"

"I wanted to wait for you Rich," Harry looked down at his feet- who could argue at an adorable blushing younger brother.

"Alright then come on, bye mum and dad"

"Bye mum and dad," Harry almost whispered the farewell but they still caught it.

"Bye Richard have a good year, oh and you to Harry," Lilly almost forgot her youngest child for a moment until laying eye upon the child.

"Ah there you are Harry, Richard what took you so long." Harry was about to say something then Sirius said "wait no let me guess Richard was lazy and didn't pack until today yes," a nod from both Harry and Richard. Sirius and Remus were the only other people who remembered the sweet adorable Harry.

"Well before Remus kills me Harry, I have to give you your present for starting school," Sirius pulled out a cage with a beautiful white owl. "Don't you dare forget to write to us or you're going to get a howler from Remus, I swear he is like mother wolf ahahahha, don't tell him I said that though boys, I'm sure he'll have my head." Dumping the trunks into his car Sirius drove the Potter boys to the train station.

Sirius helped the two boys with their trunks and packages needed for the coming year at Hogwarts. Standing at the train station Sirius saw Richard run off towards his friends, introducing Harry and jumping on the train. But what he missed was Harry's face of absolute fear. Harry feared school and what would happen to him, especially since he was 'The chosen one's' brother. He was afraid of tarnishing his brother's name.

Following his brother and his friends to find a compartment Harry got separated by the mass of students finding a place on the train. That was when he stumbled straight into a taller boy, a good four inches taller. Looking up he saw a scowl on the pale boys face, quickly Harry bowed his head and mumbled "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry." He tried to push past but the taller boy grabbed his arm pulling him around.

"What's your name?"

"Hey Malfoy what are you doing scaring new kids, go bully someone you already know," Richard took Harry's other arm.

"Oh looky here, it's the goody two shoes Potter- why don't you mind your own business while I talk to whomever I like."

Pulling Harry to him Richard looked at his brother seeing if he was hurt in anyway, getting the look from Harry that he was fine. "Well not with him, you leave him alone," with that Richard took Harry to the compartment all his friends were sitting in. They left behind them a slightly dazed and confused Draco. He was wondering who the kid was with the large green eyes was. Never had he seen eyes so green. Turning around with his cronies Crab and Goyle they left to the compartment Pansy had found.

The train trip had been exciting for Harry he made friends with a boy named Neville and Dean, and one girl called Hermione. They were all talking animatedly about what they thought Hogwarts would be like, well mainly the other Harry just listened in. Until Hermione started quoting the book 'Hogwarts a History', Harry joined in as he had read that book from cover to cover many times. Hermione was happy someone else was just as excited about learning and had a keen interest in reading.

When they had gotten into their school robes by the time the train stopped, everyone filed out quickly. First years like Harry, Hermione, Neville and Dean were taken to the boats lead by Hagrid. Harry and his friends got a boat to themselves and watched in awe as the vast castle came into view. Their awe though at the castle was quickly turned to disgust at the abrupt appearance of Argus Filtch who arrived to take them to the dining room so they could be sorted.

Slowly the names were called, Neville and Hermione, Harry's new friends, went to Ravenclaw. It seemed all too soon when McGonagall called the name "Harry Potter." Everybody paused at that name, "who was this other Potter?". But none more so than Draco Malfoy, it was then that the boy Draco ran into on the train stepped forwards, the boy with those green eyes. He made his way slowly with ever pair of eyes following him. Harry sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"_So you've finally come to have me on your head hmmm Harry Potter. Though my question is where should I put you? Where should I put you? hmmmm. We all know your brothers in Gryffindor, should I put you there, or how about Slytherin. You would be safer there from my guesses no?"_

"_Don't put me in Slytherin please, I want to be with my brother and friends,"_ Harry begged the hat with his eyes closed.

"_Well I shouldn't put you where you are not needed well then I think I made my mind up Harry Potter I shall place you in"_ the hat paused a bit "Ravenclaw!" The room was still in dead silence until the table of Ravenclaw exploded with cheers and claps for their newest member.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the blond

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters from Harry Potter, only the ones that I make up in my own fantasy land :D

Note: Harry has a brother about a year older born called Richard Marvin in the same month hence the prophecy could be about both of them. Don't hate me if this is not your taste cause if it is not then stop reading after the note or when ever. This kinda follows what JK wrote.

**Chapter two: Meeting with the blond**

_Previously_

"_Well I shouldn't put you where you are not needed well then I think I made my mind up Harry Potter I shall place you in"_ _the hat paused a bit "Ravenclaw!" The room was still in dead silence until the table of Ravenclaw exploded with cheers and claps for their newest member._

~O_O~

As Harry made his way across the room he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned his head to see who it might be, but the only person he could see looking at him was his brother. His brother was just as excited as if Harry was actually going to be a Gryffindor first year. Waving at his brother and his friends Harry went to sit next to Hermione and Neville.

Looking towards the head table, Harry attention was immediately drawn to the headmaster, Dumbledore, in the most blinding pink set of robes. From there his eyes slowly drifted over each teacher until it reached a man with dark lanky hair who's black eyes seemed to look straight through him. It was with the ringing peal of metal striking crystal that Harrys attention returned to the headmaster, who was about to make his welcoming speech.

"Welcome to a new year for those who have come back, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for those new minds that will be soaking up knowledge. I have some things to say before we begin the feast. Argus Filch has told me to remind the students that the school rules are found on each level on a notice board near classrooms, and if one rule is broken he will gladly take you all for the punishment." There was a murmur amongst the student many of which consisted of 'I wonder if it is true he hangs you by your thumbs in his office.' Dumbledore continued regardless of the murmur "I will remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students regardless of age or year. Well now with that over tuck in with a bibbty boppity boo," with that food adorned the long tables they sat at.

A boy at the Ravenclaw table noticed the stunned looks towards Dumbledore from the new first years.

"Ah don't worry guy's, he always says some weird words before letting us eat. He thinks it lightens the mood. My name's Terry Boot, second year." Terry smiled at the first years, "Don't forget to eat or you will never make it back to the dorms or even to breakfast."

"Yes I very much agree you should eat, I'm Penelope Clearwater. If you have any worries come as me, I'm a fifth year so I've been here a while and can help you a lot if needed. We Ravenclaw's pride ourselves with being knowledgeable, helpful and not pranking other house members like some of the other houses. I do hope your stay here will be fun though." With that she went back to talking to her friends.

After getting a quick rundown of things the first years began eating with minimal talk between them. They were all looking around and in staring in awe. Mainly the Muggle born were staring in awe, shock and utter joy. Harry shared their amazement, even though he heard a lot about Hogwarts from his brother.

After the feast finished and the last of the pudding dishes had disappeared, they started to make their way to the house common rooms. Penelope and another boy stood up and gathered the first year students close to them and introduced themselves. "We are this year's Ravenclaw Prefects should there be anything that you do not believe is good or good behaviour within our house please notify one of us," Penelope stated while pointing to the boy next to her. "Now follow us and we will take you to our common room up in one of the towers."

When they went up the multiple steps to get to their common room they stood before a door embossed with a bronze eagle. The other prefect stated "Unlike the other houses we do not have passwords that change every now and then, the bronze eagle knocker will tell you a riddle and to get in you must answer it correctly."

With that explanation the Eagle gave a riddle:

"What is the beginning of eternity,  
>The end of time and space,<br>The beginning of every end  
>And the end of every race?" [1]<p>

There was a pause and Penelope answered "The letter 'e'," and the Eagle turned and the door was opened. Walking through the door the first years entered their common room for what would be the next several years. It was a wide, circular room furnished with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with soft blue silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. Tables and chairs where scattered around the room, and bookcases lined the walls. "As you can see this is the door that will lead you up to your dormitories to the left will be the boy and to the right will be the girls," the boy prefect pointed out "Also boys do not try and enter the girl's dormitories as it will not be a pleasant trip."

Penelope then started to talk and all first years heads turned towards her. "At Hogwarts there is also a point system, for people who misbehave or disobey a rule the Head Master, Professors, Head boy and girl and Prefects can take points from their house. Each house starts with 150 points at the beginning of the year. By the end of the year the house with the most points win's the house cup. So far for the past six years Gryffindor has won the house cup, this is mainly through their great ability for playing Quidditch."

She glanced towards the boy who continued, "Your class timetable will be given to you by us tomorrow at breakfast so please be in attendance before 8:30 as class will commence at 9:00. On the weekends you are free to do as you wish so long as you stay out of trouble. A list of the forbidden areas has been posted on the notice board in the common over there," he pointed to a large blue board with various piece of parchment on it. "Also please stay out of the forbidden forest. The Quidditch tryouts are for second years and above, so you don't need to worry about those for another year."

"That should be all you may do whatever you wish now but be in bed at a reasonable time for an early start tomorrow." Once Penelope finished speaking to all the Ravenclaw's the prefects went off on their own way.

With that every one either filed up to their dormitories where their trunks and belongings had already been placed or stayed in the common room. Harry noticed that by the door leading up to the dormitories, there is a tall statue made of white marble.

"Hermione who is that person next to the door over their?" Harry pointed to the white marble statue.

"Oh that is Rowena Ravenclaw one of the Founders of Hogwarts."

"That is interesting, maybe she is the one who stops the boys from getting to the girls dormitories, no?" Neville asked.

"No I doubt that she's probably just guarding the students who sleep up there or so what I would like to believe." Hermione said with that twinkle in her eye that both Harry and Neville had seen on numerous occasions when talking to her. It meant she was off with the fairies, recollecting everything she had read on the founders. The trio soon overcame their nervousness and moved to occupy one of the lounges and talked about what their classes would be like tomorrow as well as what they thought the teachers would be like. When they noticed it was nearing midnight they made their way up to their dormitories and four-poster beds for a good night's sleep.

~O_O~

When Harry, Neville and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the two Ravenclaw prefects were already handing out timetables to the first years that had come down. Hermione of course was the first one to actually approach the prefects for her timetable, also while asking for hers she asked for Neville's and Harry's. Noticing they all had their first class Transfiguration with a Professor McGonagall. Wanting to be at their classroom early so no points would be deducted the trio headed off to their class early.

As Hermione and Harry found out during their week of going to each class, there was a lot to learn, some teachers were very strict while others where a bit more lenient. It was Neville though who had the misfortune of finding out that the strictest of them all was the potions master Professor Snape. He managed to escape that one without getting a detention, however he had still managed to irritate Filch the day before and due to this he had already earned himself Neville a night with the caretaker.

During their first week at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends had occasionally sat with his brother and his friends at the Gryffindor table. When walking through the corridors Harry had occasionally run into the blond boy he had stumbled into on the train, he had noticed the quick glances that the boy had given him and had always fled as fast as possible away from him.

It was after breakfast on their first weekend the trio decided to go to the Library with the infamous Madam Pince. They needed to start their homework for Defence the Dark Arts and according to Hermione they would need another book to help them understand. Harry volunteered to go find it, and as he wondering through library searching, it was just when he was about to give up that somebody behind him said "Look your left three books then up a shelf you'll find the book you're looking for."

"Oh thanks", his eyes followed the instructions and YES there it was. Turning around to properly thank the person Harry stopped and stared a bit wide eyed. It was the boy he ran into at the train. Malloy or something. His brother warned him to stay away from him. So Harry thought to say his thanks and get away. "Um thank you," Harry started to take off but the boy grabbed his upper arm.

"You're that other Potter boy, what are you a cousin or something?"

"Um ... I have to get back to my friends, please," Harry semi begged while trying to get away.

"They can wait it's a large library they'll just think your still finding it. Who are you?" The boy glared at Harry with determination on finding out who he was to Richard.

"I'm his bro..." harry was interrupted by another voice.

"Let him go Malfoy, didn't I tell you on the train to mind your own business and pick on other people. Just stay away from him." Richard tugged Harry away yet again from Draco.

"Why is he so important to you Potter, he's just another first year, but you protect him far more and better than anyone else. I demand to know why." Draco gave the best Malfoy death glare possible.

"Why do you care, this is the first time you've been persistent on knowing who someone is from another house Malfoy. One would think you're up to something bad."

Harry didn't hear the rest of their argument as he scurried away from them. Like his brother he was starting to dislike this Malfoy boy. Something was nagging in the back of his mind, why was the blonde always staring at him? Why did he never look at anybody else when he was around?

He arrived back slightly out of breath, Hermione didn't notice though; she only had eyes for the book. Neville on the other hand wanted to know why he looked so panicked. Harry quickly handed it over to her, and then turned to Neville.

"You know that blond person I tell you about, I ran into him again today, he's Malfoy." Upon hearing that name Hermione looked up.

"Malfoy, Harry you ran into Malfoy?"

"Well he just helped me find the book that was all."

"Oh Harry everyone knows to stay clear of all Slytherin's especially Malfoy," Neville nodded to Hermione's comment. "He's bad business with his father being a high ranked Deatheater and all, I've heard even some 7th years in other house stay clear of him."

"Yeh Penelope even said that Professor Snape favours him a lot in potions or when he hexes someone." Neville was looking around hoping no one in Slytherin or that Malfoy was around to have heard him. Harry then concluded from the comments of all these people and his brother that Malfoy needed to be avoided at all costs if he wished to survive the school year.

[1] Riddle is not mine and I will not take any credit for it

I should have give credit the person who edited my story last chapter but couldn't be stuffed so I'll just put it in once. Thanks for editing my writing you PAIN IN THE ARSE ahahahha gonna keep that or should I say Gusty.*

*Note from the editor: Stick to Gusty please, if you're going to bother mentioning me at all.

I think I also need to add that updates will be kind of slow now as I'm back at university, wish it would burn down.


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters from Harry Potter, only the ones that I make up in my own fantasy land :D

Note: Harry has a brother about a year older born called Richard Marvin in the same month hence the prophecy could be about both of them. Don't hate me if this is not your taste cause if it is not then stop reading after the note or when ever. This kinda follows what JK wrote.

**Chapter three: Quidditch**

The second week of school for all first years was the most exciting. This was the week they were allowed to learn how to fly a broom properly. But for all purebloods it was more of a 'I'M ALLOWED TO RIDE AT SCHOOL'.

The flying lessons were planned and a new timetable was given to each student. When Harry, Neville and Hermione received theirs they noticed there flying lesson was on a Wednesday afternoon, after Herbology with the Hufflepuff's.

As Harry, Neville and Hermione made their way down on Wednesday Harry noticed Hermione shaking. "Hermione what is the matter you, why are shaking so much." Harry gave her a questioning look.

"I can't stand the idea of flying on a broom, with all that free space just hanging there underneath me. I like to have the ground under my feet thanks, who the hell thought flying on a broom was a good idea anyway?"

"What about those things that Muggles fly on, you know flanes?" Neville asked Hermione.

"Planes, Neville, Planes, but there is a difference, my feet still have something solid beneath them so I'm not so bothered. Plus I don't fly the plane myself."

"Hermione relax, it will be fine, you'll still be staying close to the ground for the next few lessons. When I learnt Sirius kept me only about a metre off the ground so if I fell it wouldn't really hurt. How about you?" Harry directed this last bit towards Neville, who was starting to look as if he was about to die of fear.

"My Gran never taught me how, said what's wrong with your own two feet to carry you places. Plus I think she simply doesn't like them to begin with." Neville looked across to where Madam Hooch stood the brooms already neatly arrayed beside her. "You know, I think I agree with my Gran and Hermione."

"Well I love flying, always will. I love how you feel so free up there in the sky, its… fantastic." a look of utter bliss fluttered across Harry's face when he reached the end of his sentence. It was at that moment that both Hermione and Neville realized that their friend was trying to escape from something. By the time they finished talking they were nearing Madam Hooch, Harry all but sprinted the rest of the way at this point, wanting to be able to experience that wonderful feeling of freedom yet again, Neville and Hermione – after exchanging a hesitant look, chased after him.

Once everybody had arrived for the lesson, and the general chatter of excited voices had died down a bit, Madam Hooch started out by firmly laying down the for them all to learn how to fly. "Now I don't want any trouble so you will and I repeat WILL follow what I say, stick out your right arm over the broom and say up. Be sure to say it with confidence and command it. DO NOT JUST SAY IT you have to command it."

Having finished giving out her instructions she stepped back to watch as the first years put their hands out over their brooms and shout 'UP'. Every year this was the most entertaining thing to watch, as some of the first years, their voices quavering with fear, couldn't get their broom to do more then roll over on the grass, were as others so overexcited by the prospect of flying would have the broom violently jump up and hit them in the face. There was of course a limited few who would be able to do it perfectly the first time, but this was rare. As such Madam Hooch was quite surprised when she spotted a small, skinny boy with bright green eyes standing there smiling contently with the broom held firmly in his hand. She knew instantly that this boy was a natural.

Finally after all the students had managed to get their broom off the ground and into their hands by saying up (or in some cases, when they thought nobody was watching just grabbing it off the ground) Madam Hooch thought it was safe to teach the first years how to hover.

"Now I want you to step over your brooms so you have one leg on either side. On my whistle I want you to kick off from the ground HARD. Keep the brooms steady rise a few feet then land again by leaning forwards slightly. Now on my whistle three – two – o..." Madam hooch was about to say one when Neville, the poor boy, got a little too nervous and kicked off too early.

"Get back down here now LONGBOTTOM," Madam Hooch watched as Neville continued to rocket upwards on his broom.

"I don't know how," he wailed back down to her.

"Stay calm, you will be fine. I want you to lean forwards slightly and land on the ground Neville." Madam Hooch called up, she was now sounding extremely worried.

Neville, visibly glistening with sweat from his nerves, slipped forwards on his broom. Shooting passed all the students and Madam Hooch, Neville clung to the broom with all his might, to terrified to scream. Completely out of control he collided with the side of the castle with a sickening crunch. Falling a good 30 feet off his broom to the ground, they were surprised to see him sit up- albeit clutching his arm and crying- but otherwise unscathed.

"Everybody move, get out of the way, out of the way." Madam Hooch ran over to Neville and closely examined his arm. "Hmm, well Mister Longbottom it looks as though you've only broken your wrist", she said to Neville who looked at her through tear soaked eyes, "you'll be fine dear, we just need to take you up to the infirmary", with that Madam Hooch helped Neville up and started walking him towards the castle. Quickly turning back to the first years and said "Don't even think about flying while I'm not around let alone mounting your brooms. Because if you do I'll have you expelled before you can say Quidditch." Walking briskly away Madam Hooch left the first years alone.

After a minute or so some Slytherin second years passed where the fist years where having their flying lesson. Laughing at how they had been abandoned by their teacher, they slowed to mock them when one of them noticed something glinting in the grass. "Hey look, is this a remembrall? And it's a well made one too." At that comment Harry lifted his head, it was Neville's remembrall.

"Can I have that please, it's a friends and I would like to return it to him," Harry asked the second years politely.

"Ahh, yes I remember now. That clumsy idiot squibb boy got it a few days ago didn't he, Longbottom wasn't it? I doubt he would even notice it would be gone, what with his memory." Everyone seemed to know of Neville's horrible memory for things. While the Slytherin's continued their taunting Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's gathered around behind Harry.

"At least he's better than you guys- Now please can I have the remembrall back and return it to him." Smirking, one of the second years grabbed a broom from a Hufflepuff first year, and taking off with the remembrall.

"You'll have to come and fetch it if you want it back reject."

"No Harry you heard Madam Hooch, wait till she comes back," Hermione begged Harry to stay on the ground as she saw him mount the broom.

"No Hermione its Neville's his Grandmother gave it to him we can't just let them take it," and with that he took off after the Slytherin.

"Give it back please."

"No thanks, I think I'll make you get it yourself since you're such a good friend, though do try to get it before it breaks," and with that the boy threw the remembrall towards the castle in hope it would break.

Harry used all his might to chase after the remembrall in hope he could catch it before smashing into the side of the castle. As he got within arm's length of the remembrall he stretched out his hand to grab it. Succeeding in closing his hand around the remembrall Harry pulled up and looped to face away from the wall just before colliding with it. Admiring that he had saved the ball he flew back over to the other first years, while the two Slytherin's scowled at Harry for having beginners luck. In the tower that Harry just missed to catch the remembrall stood Professor McGonagall. Un-known to them she had witness the whole scene and seeing that Harry had landed she ran from her room.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall said with a stern voice, "Come with me please."

The Slytherin's snickered in the background as they believed they got the boy in a lot of trouble. While the first years were trying to tell Professor McGonagall that it wasn't Harry's fault that he had to fly.

"QUIET. Now Harry you follow me and for the rest of you wait here and stay out of trouble." Striding away Harry followed with his head bowed. It seemed an eternity that she led him through corridors, up stairs, down stairs until they finally arrived at a class room.

"Wait here Potter," and Professor McGonagall knocked and opened the door to the class room. Harry listened threw the gap of the door as to what Professor McGonagall wanted. "Ah Professor Synister can I borrow Pines please." Harry wondered if Pines was the name of a cane or maybe the beating stick. Oh how wrong he was when McGonagall came out with an older boy.

"Henry, I think I've found you a seeker for your team. I know I may be helping a rivalling team but by god you need a good seeker. Harry, meet Henry Pines[1] a sixth year and Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

"Henry, meet Harry Potter a first year. Do try him out for the team." Harry had a look of absolute shock on his face while Henry was beyond ecstatic.

"Well then get back to your class Pines. Potter I'll take you back to your flying lesson you were having with Madam Hooch. No doubt she will have your head if you returned alone."

Taking Harry back, Madam Hooch was informed as to what had happened and they continued with their flying lesson. After Madam Hooch's lesson, both Harry and Hermione went to go visit Neville in the hospital wing. As they walked up to it Hermione interrogated Harry as to what Professor McGonagall had wanted.

"Harry did you get into trouble because of what you did? I mean it would be completely unfair if you did, but she seemed very cross when she came down to the field."

"No no, thankfully." Harry was still quite shocked by the way things had turned out for him, "She wanted me to meet the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain to play seeker on the team. She must think I'm almost as good as my brother for her to have bothered."

"Or better you mean. Harry it's hard for anyone to play the seeker and even harder to pull of some tricks they do, but you did a perfect manoeuvre on an old Cleensweeper school broom." Hermione looked at him with admiration.

"I'm sure many people can do that."

"Yes Harry many people can, professionals and people who have been riding a broom for their entire life. You are very, VERY good on a broom." Harry was about to say that he really wasn't that good and that there were bound to be people better than him, but Hermione opened the infirmary's doors and with a small squeak ran to Neville's side before the words could get out of his throat.

"Oh Neville how are you? Are you ok? How's the arm? Was it really the whole arm or just the wrist?" Hermione started fretting over the boy with his arm in a sling.

"Hermione you might want to give him some room to breathe or Neville won't be able to tell you what really was wrong with him."

"It is ok Harry she's just likes to worry, we all know that. But it was just the wrist, managed to splinter it or so that's what Madam Pomfrey said, she was able to mend it in about a second." Neville looked at his friends with a scrunched up face, "Though the medicine tasted something awful." Hermione looked relieved and Harry laughed at this last statement.

Unbeknownst to them, standing at the front doors to the infirmary stood none other than Draco Malfoy. When he heard that Ravenclaw had fallen and broken their arm and Harry had protected them he wanted to know which Ravenclaw it was. His fellow Slytherin's were not much help with describing who was hurt all they had said was that it was a fat boy. Looking in he saw it was the clumsy one, who had broken his arm by the look of it. His small round face was still tear streaked and his brown hair had a few small twigs and a fair amount of grass tangled in it still, he was slightly short for his age group, though not as short as Harry, but far more chubby. The Muggleborn who was still mothering the fat one had wild curly ginger hair, plain brown eyes and quite large front teeth. Her appearance perfectly fitted that of a bookworms', especially when she was still holding on to her overstuffed book-bag. Draco's eyes then flicked onto the Potter boy. No one had figured out yet as to what his true relation to Richard was. They looked very similar to each other with wild, brown hair that seemed to stick at odd ends no matter what you did to it. It was really just the eyes that differed. Were Richard had deep, if somewhat dull brown eyes, Harry's eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green. Feeling that he had probably stayed staring for too long Draco left before anybody noticed him.

While Harry and Hermione were talking to Neville, Richard and his friends paid the boy a visit too. They heard a few of the second year Slytherin's talking about how they probably got the Potter boy expelled while laughing at how the clumsy Longbottom boy had crashed into the castle. Asking what actually happened, Richard looked down at his brother, Harry let out a sigh, so far he had only told Hermione what had happened. Looking around him at the interested and concerned faces he started. "Ok, but you have to promise to keep this secret", after which he proceeded to tell them all what had transpired with Professor McGonagall.

~O_O~

A week had passed before Quidditch tryouts started. This was a big event in the Hogwarts calendar, people from all houses would attend each Quidditch team's tryout to see the players which players they would later be fielding (also there were always bound to be a few laughs as not everybody trying out was actually good at flying). Henry however thought it would be more profitable if he tried out Harry as seeker in secret. So on the eve of the start of tryouts Henry asked Harry to come down to the Quidditch pitch for his tryout. When Harry arrived on the pitch just as night started falling he found Henry already waiting for him there, a chest sitting on the ground by his feet.

"Now Harry I'm hoping you know what each ball does in Quidditch." Henry looked towards Harry and saw him give a small nod. "Right then you should know," Henry opened a small hole in the lid of the chest and reviled a small golden ball, "this, Harry, is your goal, nothing else matters to you except this one ball. Now in a second I'm going to release it and I want you to try to catch it if you can, ok?" Harry gave another short nod to show that he understood, so Henry passed him a broom and then realised the snitch.

Henry stepped back to watch as Harry's eyes followed the quick movements of the snitch with ease, first darting one way then the next. Henry smiled to himself, his suspicions had been confirmed by this, if Harry could follow the lightening movements of the snitch as easily as it appeared he would be an excellent seeker with a bit of practice. "Well go on then Harry, go after it." Henry watched as harry mounted his broomstick and within minutes had caught the snitch. He released the snitch again, and after a short pause from Harry to give the snitch a bit of a head-start, watched again as he quickly chased it down. Even on an ancient school broom, Harry was amazing.

~O_O~

Quidditch tryout week was a hectic one; everyone who wished to tryout was competing with their friends and house mates. Hogwarts was in complete chaos as everybody rushed around, trying to cram in their lessons into being able to watch or in some cases participate in the tryouts. Suddenly it seemed as though everybody had become Quidditch fanatics. There were still a few who couldn't understand what all the fuss was about, of course though it was Hermione who suffered from calling it 'just a game'. It was a conversation that took place at breakfast on Tuesday morning.

"I don't understand how people can be so competitive for Quidditch, not only is it dangerous it takes up time for studying and exam preparations." Hermione of course was one of the very few people who would think studying was far more important than anything else.

"It is something a lot of people like and a lot of people wish to become Quidditch professionals. It is a very popular sport regardless of the risks and consequences. Plus when you are a professional the probability that you would die is very low." Penelope stated.

"But it is just a game, there isn't anything that special about it." With that comment the whole Great Hall hushed. Up at the head table, the teachers hid a smile to themselves, every year they would hear one poor soul who was silly enough to say it Quidditch was 'just a game' and the student bodies reaction was always the same.

"Ah, your Hermione right? Well Quidditch isn't 'just a game' it is far more than that, it's a fantastic struggle between two opposing teams, a challenge by which the winner is decide not only by brute strength, but also by their skill and cunning." Ron, one of Richards close friends, had decided to take Hermione outside the great hall and explain why Quidditch should never be called 'just a game'.

~O_O~

By the end of the week in each house common room the handpicked Quidditch team members were posted. They were also placed on certain place around the whole school for people to seem who was on each houses team. Strangely though, this year Ravenclaw didn't post their choice for seeker claiming that they couldn't find someone to fill the place yet. This had been discussed by Henry with Professor Flitwick, Ravenclaw head of house and Professor Dumbledore. He wanted to have their secret weapon Harry to be kept a secret until their first Quidditch game.

Richard, Harry's brother, made Gryffindor seeker though, he was one of the few who were allowed to also know Harry was the Ravenclaw seeker. Richard sent a letter to Sirius, Remus and Tonks about the development as per-request from Sirius. Richard though left the letter to tell his parents to Dumbledore as he was the one who sent the letters of congratulation in stating that their children made their house Quidditch team.

~O_O~

In the fourth week of school each team's first Quidditch practise was to be held. Richard received a letter from his parents and a gift. Harry and his friends from Ravenclaw came over to see what it was. Richard read out the letter just amongst their large group of friends all who know Richard and Harry were brothers and seekers.

"_Dear Richard_

_It is wonderful to know you have made the Quidditch team, you were very excited that you could tryout from them this year. How are you doing by the way? I know it has been a while since we have written to you to give you luck at school. Your father and I are excited and happy that you have made the team and can't wait to be there for your first game. Dumbledore of course have sent us the date of the first Quidditch game where you will be up against Hufflepuff. We also decided to get your a gift for making the team we do hope you like it, don't forget to write to us._

_Love Lilly and James Potter."_

Richard looked up at his gift and un-wrapped it. Everyone was so excited as it was a new broom stick, a Nimbus 2000. But Richard cared not for the broom he looked towards Harry, his parents didn't even mention him or even ask if he was ok. Didn't congratulate him for getting seeker, didn't even say anything about being in Ravenclaw. Richard knew at first glance at his brother that his parents rejection hurt him, deeply.

Dumbledore himself came down to congratulate Richard, but did not count on the boy reactions. "You didn't tell my parents Harry made the team. You promised you would tell them. Why didn't you tell them anything?"

"My dear boy it was supposed to be kept quite you of all people knows that. What would it do if they sent a howler to send congratulations then it would no longer be a secret."

"If you told them that it was suppose to be a secret they wouldn't send a howler, or something that bad, they would respect that, shouldn't you know that." Richard was mad at Dumbledore, he was mad that Dumbledore too seemed to ignore Harry.

"What's done is done boy, you can't change what has happened. I will just invite them for the other game which your brother will be in." With that he walked away, Richard was about to yell at him when Hermione said something to Neville.

"Hey Neville where is Harry, her was here just a minute ago." At this Richard looked around, and true to Hermione's words there was not Harry, no Harry at all. Richard ran out the great hall in search of his brother. He knew what his brother was like and knew he needed to find Harry fast. While running around Richard ran into Professor Snape, giving his apology and saying that he needed to find Harry Richard ran away again.

Unseen by many other's including his own house Draco saw Harry Potter leave the great hall, he saw how hurt he appeared, something in Draco moved, above all he was curious, but there was something else. He needed to know, quietly leaving the Slytherin table he went to follow harry out of the Hall.

[1] Random name I've given for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain because they don't tell you one until Roger Davis .

I must say Gusty you are are going to hate me after reading this one for editing hehe I've written quite a lot :D

You've given me a headache – this one's gonna take DAYS to wear off to .

p.s. Gusty survived as this story has been posted :D it is nice to know that he still lives in certain ways .


	4. Chapter 4: Revealing

Disclaimer/Notes: Go back to chapter 1 or 2

**Chapter three: Revealing**

_Previously_

_Unseen by many other's including his own house Draco saw Harry Potter leave the great hall, he saw how hurt he appeared, something in Draco moved, above all he was curious, but there was something else. He needed to know, quietly leaving the Slytherin table he went to follow Harry out of the Hall._

~O_O~

Richard had spent most of his day running around the castle looking for Harry. It was while he was busy that Sirius arrived at Hogwarts to congratulate the two for making it onto the school teams.

Walking through the massive front gates he was greeted by slightly agitated McGonagall.

"Ahh good afternoon Professor, don't suppose you could tell me where are Richard and Harry are," Sirius asked McGonagall.

"Richard received a letter and a new broom. But it seems that Harry was not on it and didn't get a gift. From what I know I see Richard running around looking for Harry, and Harry seems to have disappeared." McGonagall turned her piercing gaze to look Sirius directly in the eyes. "He's at his limit, Harry is- and I'm starting to think even Richard can't help him to fill that gap." With that she turned away and walked towards her next lesson. Sirius stayed rooted to the ground, deep in thought. As much as he would like to look for Harry it was something he could not do, Harry needed his brother more. Sighing, he glanced down at the gift he had brought along with him and decided that it was time to pay an old friend a visit about the situation.

Walking to his friend's quarters he knew they occupied, Sirius knocked on the door. Once it opened Sirius smiled. But before he could get a single word out the person spoke. "I have a class soon, so you are either going to have to stay with Dumbledore or here in my quarters, your choice."

Sirius decided upon staying in their quarters, but before the person could leave Sirius said "It's about Harry, I need to talk to you about Harry." The other turned around and looked at Sirius with eyes that conveyed all. He knew what Sirius was on about he knew what Sirius wanted to talk about.

"After dinner at the great hall, we'll come back here, but you have to wait until then," walking out the door Sirius watched them leave. But Sirius missed the look on the other person's face once they turned around. For anyone to have walked past at that moment they would see a Professor silently grieving to the point where his eye brimmed with tears that threatened to be released. Walking out the door the only thought this person had was that he never wanted Harry to live the shadow of a life he lived. He never wanted to see Harry broken by his family.

~O_O~

It was almost dinner time and Richard was stumped, he had looked everywhere that he thought Harry would have gone. Slowly he paced around the small room he had just searched, suddenly he remembered a tower Harry had mentioned before. How he had forgotten it was beyond him, Harry had practically tried to drag him up there when he had found it. It had to be the place, leaving he set off at a jog towards where Harry had indicated it was.

Half an hour later Richard came, panting, to a narrow door tucked away in an unused cornier of the castle, this had to be the hidden tower. Opening the door he faced a fairly narrow staircase, arriving at the top he faced a small room. There was a small amount of clutter, mostly piled up against the side wall, but Richard didn't notice any of this all he saw was his brother. Racing over he grabbed harry from behind and held him tightly to his chest.

Harry started, and began to struggle against Richard, trying to break his brothers' hold on him. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU SO MUCH, LEAVE ME ALONE," Harry shouted at his brother, squirming in his grasp, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT," with this he punched Richard in the chest, but Richard held on, he never let go, he never wanted to let go. A few minutes later he subsided, collapsing into Richards arms.

"Your fault" Harry mumbled into Richard's chest.

"Harry, talk to me please, tell me what is troubling you. Harry please tell me, you know you can trust me." Richard begged.

"No, let me go, just leave me alone Richard, let me GO." Harry started struggling and crying again.

"Please Harry tell me. You can't go on forever keeping all these things to yourself, YOU CAN'T." Richard was desperate for Harry to share his troubles.

Harry slumped again into his brothers' arms and let out a long quavering sigh. "I tired Richard, I'm tired of waiting for them to notice me, to say they love me. For so long I believed I could sit aside and just watch you with them, the golden boy and his parents. Richard I don't belong in the family, if I did I'm sure they would remember me." Harry sobbed into his brothers chest.

"They'll come around just tell them this Harry tell them what you are telling me."

"No Richard they won't listen they wouldn't notice. I can't take it anymore, you're the best, the kindest brother possible but I can't take it anymore that they forget me, that they don't see me there. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE."

All Richard could do in this situation was listen, listen and hold his brother tightly to him, he could feel the tears soaking through the front of his robes as he did. "Make it go away Richard these horrible feelings, I shouldn't have them, they are my parents."

"No you can feel this way, you are allowed to feel this way", Richard didn't really know what to say.

"Take the pain away Richard, take the pain away, I can't do this anymore, I can't, it hurts too much," the words were barley more than a whisper. There was nothing Richard could respond to this with so he simply held on, clutching his brother tightly to him until he felt him go to sleep in his arms.

~O_O~

"You know at some point our meetings have got to stop me ending up in your bed," Sirius rolled over to face the man lying next to him.

"Well if you want to stop this, then you have to learn to stop jumping me every time. Learn to heel you mutt, now what did you really want?" The man turned his head towards Sirius with the question lingering on his expressive eyes.

"I heard from Minerva that it has happened again, Lily and James forgot about Harry. From what I could gather it seems that she believes that Harry is reaching his limit. He can't ignore the fact they don't seem to remember him. I don't know what's gotten into them. They loved both their children equally when they were born, two wonderful gorgeous boys, and that all goes downhill when Dumbledore said that Richard's the chosen one. I can't stand looking at Harry's face when he's sad anymore, it tears me apart." Sirius curled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees.

"I've watched him from afar, when they stopped allowing me near them. He's a brilliant kid, quite smart even for being in Ravenclaw." The man turned to Sirius. "Don't beat yourself up for their mistakes, just be there for the boy."

"Does he know about you?"

"No, though I have seen him look towards me on the occasion."

"You should tell him about yourself. It would do him good to know there is at least one teacher who doesn't follow all of Dumbledore's instructions."

"Hmmm… maybe." He sighed "Well Sirius you should go to the room they set up for you, otherwise those house elves get all disappointed again."

"Oh yes of course, just kick me out once I've fucked you, that is so like you." Sirius growled, but he couldn't help smiling slightly as he said it. The man sighed, rolled of the bed and walked over to Sirius kissing his cheek, "There, your payment." With that he pushed Sirius through the door and abruptly closed it in front of him.

Sirius pounded on the door shouting through it, "Some nerve you have there Severus, I'll get you for that," He heard a chuckle inside. "So getting you for that Severus, watch out for next time."

~O_O~

Draco had been in his classes all day, and he noticed that Richard was not present in the classes they shared. He knew where the boy might be, but why was it so hard to search for Harry. He couldn't have gone too far. While he was walking to his Transfiguration class he spotted Richard running in the opposite direction. Looking around seeing no one was around he took his chance and followed after Richard. He followed him for about 10 minutes before he saw Richard stopping. Richard stopped in front of a small door that he had never seen. In fact Draco didn't even know where he was anymore.

He watched as Richard paused for a moment in front of the door, seeming to gather himself before entering. Quickly running across to the door before it shut behind Richard he slid inside, almost tripping on the narrow stairs just behind, silently he climbed only coming to a stop just before he reached the top, out of sight but still able to hear. It was then that he heard the crying and yelling.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT." Harry yelled at Richard. A pause, before Richard started to beg his brother to confide in him. Draco edged closer so he could start to see what was happening. He watched as Harrys squirmed and thrashed in his brothers arms, trying to escape for him, before finally subsiding into a crying heap.

It was at the sight of watching Harry completely break down that Draco felt something move inside of him. His stomach churned, something new was emerging, before all he had felt was curiosity for this small dark haired boy. This new feeling was confusing him, it almost scared him. Draco snapped his attention back to them, Harry was speaking again.

"No Richard they won't listen they wouldn't notice. I can't take it anymore, you're the best, the kindest brother possible but I can't take it anymore that they forget me, that they don't see me there. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE."

Draco shifted in surprise, well at least now his originally question was answered. So they were brothers, strange that nobody knew this. He looked back, Harry had started crying harder than before, and there was that feeling again, a surge of longing to be the one to hold him to comfort him.

"Make it go away Richard these horrible feelings, I shouldn't have them, they are my parents."

"No you can feel this way - you are allowed to feel this way"

"Take the pain away Richard, take the pain away, I can't do this anymore, I can't, it hurts too much," Draco shifted and missed his footing on the step, catching himself against the wall before he fell to far he hoped that he hadn't made any noise. Returning to his position he watched as Richard cradled his brother in his arms until he fell asleep. Picking up his brother Richard turned around, pausing for a moment as he adjusted Harry's weight then spoke, "I know you are there Malfoy, you can't hide. Don't think that I didn't hear you before". Draco felt the blood rush to his face, he stood up.

Walking into the room Draco finally got to see Richards face, it was tired, tired, sad and concerned. Instinctively Draco felt his face conform into the trademark Malfoy sneer. Upon seeing Draco sneer Richard said, "I don't want any trouble Malfoy, all I will ask of you is to never speak of what you heard or saw here today."

"What if I don't agree to this? What makes you think I won't say anything?" Draco questioned.

"This goes against everything I know about you Malfoy, but for once I am willing to trust you. Just please don't say anything, and I will leave you alone for the rest of the year." Richard glanced down at his brother in his arms. Draco followed his gaze, down to that sweet boy with such amazing emerald eyes, now hidden behind a tear stricken face. Richard let out a sigh, "He's been through enough Malfoy, you might not believe it but he's been through enough already."

Richard started to walk past Draco but before he could get past Draco stopped him. "This once Richard I'll do what you want, but you keep up your side ok." At this Richard let out a small tired smile.

"Thanks Malfoy… Maybe you are not as bad as they say."

Draco was still standing there long after Richard had left, lost in thought. Why Harry would break down like that? What was his life like at home? Why is Richard's life not what he expected? A clock chimed somewhere, how long had he been standing there for? Not wanting to be caught out after curfew he ran out of the room, out into the corridor and off towards the dungeons. Nearing the end he almost crashed into a tall dark haired man leaving Professor Snape's quarters.

Sorry that is so badly written but hey all was explained :D please survive so you can edit up coming things PLEASE.


	5. Chapter 5: First Quidditch match

Disclaimer/Notes: Go back to chapter 1 or 2

**Chapter five: First Quidditch match **

_Previously_

_Draco was still standing there long after Richard had left, lost in thought. Why Harry would break down like that? What was his life like at home? Why is Richard's life not what he expected? A clock chimed somewhere, how long had he been standing there for? Not wanting to be caught out after curfew he ran out of the room, out into the corridor and off towards the dungeons. Nearing the end he almost crashed into a tall dark haired man leaving Professor Snape's quarters. _

~O_O~

It had been a month since the tower incident, but Draco still couldn't answer the questions that had formed in his head. He still watched Harry, wondering why this boy made him feel the way he did. He was so confused with these new emotions towards him. But these emotions would have to be hidden. Draco Malfoy, the perfect little Malfoy heir, had to make sure his mask would never fall, like it did in that tower.

On the occasions Draco visited the tower after curfew. He would stand just outside the doorway, watching Harry as he sat there looking out of the window. Always silent, never approaching, in this respect at least he was keeping his word to Richard.

Apart from Harry, Draco was also still trying to figure out who this mysterious man was visiting his Godfather. He had even gone as far as to have snuck out a few nights to watch as the man came and went from, Snape's quarters, but he still knew nothing more than that. He was yet to work up the nerves to go and listen at the door to hear what they were up to.

~O_O~

"You know one of these days Sev, you're going to let me stay the night," Sirius said, trying his puppy eyes.

"And pray, why would I do that? If you stayed, I would never sleep." Severus cut him off, just as Sirius opened his mouth to reply. "No, you will NOT comment on that, and if you do you'll find yourself in a very sorry state." Sirius quickly closed his moth. He remembered that last time he got into trouble with Snape, he still has nightmares about it.

"Oh by the way Severus, there has been someone watching me when I go to knock on your door in the evenings. You might want to find out who they are, or I might just tell them how to make you moan." Laughing Sirius ran out of the door and proceeded to go back to his sleeping quarters. As he left Snape couldn't help but grin, even though Sirius threatened to tell his students his little weak point. Shaking his head he rolled off the bed, he already had a suspicion of who the spy might be. It was probably for the best if he went and had a quiet word with them, whether they liked it or not.

Having dressed Snape left his quarters and headed off towards the Slytherin common room. He was hoping to find a particular blonde. Striding in Professor Snape scanned the common room. In a far corner with his two friends Pansy and Blaize was one Draco Malfoy.

"Draco a word please." Draco looked up a worried expression momentarily crossing his face, what was it that Professor Snape wanted to talk to him about?. "Come on hurry up," Draco quickly, stood up and followed Snape out of the common room.

Once outside in the deserted corridor Draco turned to Snape, "What is it that you wish to talk to me about, Sir?" Snape opened his mouth to reply, but thinking better of it, first drew his wand and cast a silence charm around the two of them. Once done he spoke.

"Well Draco, it seems like you have developed a habit for stalking people," Draco stared at the man with wide eyes. How could he know that he liked following Harry around the school on the weekends and at night?

"Especially someone who visits me often," Snape continued, missing the small sigh of relief that escaped Draco. Ahhh, so he was talking about him spying on the strange man he saw frequently leaving Snape's quarters.

"Well he is strange, I've never seen someone visit you on so many occasions." Thinking he got his Godfather with that comment Draco did the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Well you don't need to worry, he's ... ah ... hmm friend of sorts," Snape gave him a knowing look. "So unless you want the details of what happens inside, I suggest you learn how to hide yourself better or stop spying." With that Snape turned and walked away, flicking his wand to dismiss the silencing charm, and leaving behind a gagging Draco. He really didn't want to know about his Godfathers sex life.

~O_O~

It was the first Quidditch game of the season, Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. To say that Harry was bit nervous would be a huge understatement. When the day of the match arrived it found Harry shaking like a crazy man left in a blizzard. He didn't even know why he had bothered to come to breakfast, he couldn't stomach anything like this.

"Harry you have to stop being so nervous, eat something," Hermione was being motherly (and slightly insensitive to Harry's eyes) and was piling his plate with food.

"I think Hermione's right Harry, you need to eat. It might even help with the nerves. Though My Gran always fed me a lot, and it didn't help too much."

"Neville you are not helping," Hermione shot him a quick 'how could you, now you've freaked him out more', glare. "Come on Harry eat this, or at least some toast," While Hermione was still begging Harry to eat, Richard came over to see how his brother was fairing.

"Harry, what is this? Are you not eating?"

"I'm too nervous to eat," Harry peaked up at his brother.

"All the more reason to eat, Harry you need to eat or we'll see a little Harry falling off his broom from exhaustion. Do you want that?" Richard knew how to say things, so Harry would listen. Richard didn't leave until Harry started to pick at the food that Hermione had piled on his plate. "Good lad, you're going to be fine little brother."

~O_O~

After having gotten Harry to finally eat some food, they trio left the great Hall and headed down towards the field. After Harry left to get ready for the match, Hermione and Neville made their way up into the stands. There was still awhile to go until the match started, but they wanted to get a good position to hang their banner from. This was there little surprise for Harry, they had been making it in secrete for the last week and Hermione, always the talented one, had performed a tricky little charm to animate the characters they had drawn on it.

Harry meanwhile had made his way down to the changing room, where the rest of the team was already getting ready. Everybody looked pale and nervous at the prospect of having to play the opening game. Glancing round he found his robes hanging up and after having struggled out of his school wear, started to put them on. He ran into trouble when it came to trying to strap on his gloves, his hands were trembling far too much for him to be able to grasp it.

Noticing Harry's difficulty Elisha, the new Chaser to the team, came over to help. "Come on Harry, just try to relax, it will be fine. Just like the practices" She seemed to be saying this as much to herself as to Harry, but her words helped calm harry down slightly. Enough at least so that she could finish with the straps.

She had just finished helping Harry when Henry emerged from his captains room, he paused before speaking, surveying his quiet team. "Right everybody gather round, I have a few last minute things I want to go through with you before the game starts".

Henry was still going when they heard the distant, muffled booming of Lee Jordan's commentary starting up. The Hufflepuff team must have already started moving onto the field. Henry looked panicked, he was halfway through explaining the last minute changes he had made to their tactics.

"OK, quickly now it's almost time, Harry remember to STAY OUT of the game until you see the Golden Snitch, I don't want to risk you until I have to." Henry said in a hurry. "Now everybody else, Good-luck and we CANNOT lose this match.… Oh and Justin just remember to relax and CONCENTRATE when they come at you with the Quaffle." With that he turned, picked up his broom and walked over to the door, opening it in the process. "Right everybody come on, Hufflepuff is waiting already."

"And here comes the Ravenclaw team, this year sporting a few new members, including for the first time in a century a first year, their new seeker Harry Potter. Must be good to have made it in, but we've come to expect that the Potters haven't we? Also new to the team is third year Chaser Elisha Potts, quite attractive that one to." Harry could now clearly hear Lee's commentary now as it boomed out over the field.

By the time Lee had finished his rant the team had reached the middle of the field and had lined up opposite the Hufflepuff team, with Madam Hooch standing in between them. She didn't seem particularly pleased at having been kept waiting.

"Ahh Mr. Carter next time please remember to assemble your team ON TIME, else I might just be tempted to begin the game without you." She looked down to the chest containing the balls, at her feet, then back to the captains. "Right now I want a nice clean game from all out you, Captains shake hands", Henry and the Hufflepuff captain shook, but with no particular rivalry between them – it always seemed that when these two houses played off it was more for fun than any particular competition, Madam Hooch continued.

"Mount your brooms teams", with this she kicked the lid of the crate off, the bludgers shooting up into the air, the Golden Snitch streaking after them – a tiny erratic golden blur, easily lost against that backdrop of the stands. Picking up the Quaffle and straighten back up she blew her whistle, the single shrill note piercing the grounds, and with it the teams shot up into the air, the game had begun.

The first goal was probably the most exciting the Ravenclaw Chasers managed to get hold of the Quaffle from early on but it wasn't until Henry hit an excellently aimed bludger at the Hufflepuff keeper that they managed to score. After that throw the game turned pretty uneventful, the teams seeming to take it in turns to score.

Harry could hear Lee's voice as he circled high over the field in search of the Golden Snitch. "110- 110 As Hufflepuff SCORES as the Ravenclaw keeper fumbles his catch, this is looking like being a long match ladies and gentlemen". Stopping to drift for a moment, Harry let his attention wonder, watching as the two opposing teams fought for the Quaffle below him. The problem he realized was quite simple, his teams chasers were by far, much better than the Hufflepuffs, however the Hufflepuffs had a very good Keeper, where as his teams wasn't so skilled. So while his team dominated position of the Quaffle for the majority of the time, they could only occasionally score with it. Sighing with the realization that the game probably would drag on like this for a long and not particularly exciting time, he went back to his search for the Snitch.

Lee, having gotten distracted from the game again, was back to commenting on Elisha. "She's got nice legs that one to, definitely good form." "JORDAN I'M WARNING YOU", Professor McGonagall interrupted his evaluation, much to the apparent relief of Elisha who had been turning progressively redder as the game and Lee's comments had continued. Harry smiled at her, and then he froze, a tiny flash of gold – just behind her knee.

He put on a spurt of speed towards it, he only had a few seconds before the Hufflepuff Seeker noticed him and then the chase would truly begin.

Lee seemed to notice just about the same time that the Hufflepuff seeker did. "I do believe that Potter's just spotted the Snitch ladies and gents, yep there goes Phillips, Hufflepuffs Seeker. This should be interesting peoples, while Potters gotten the head start, Phillips is of course riding the new Comet 640, that's only bested by the new Nimbus 2000, Potter on the other hand is on one of our very own Comet 62's, which as we should all know, tends to be a little bit sluggish at best".

The Snitch, now seeming to have realised that it was being chased dived, Harry hot on its tail closely followed by Phillips. Phillips drew alongside Harry, his faster broom giving him the edge here, now it was simply a game of nerves, as the Snitch headed for the ground, who would pull out first? The two Seekers exchanged a quick look between them, the Snitch was still going and the ground was approaching fast.

Lee was shouting something in the background but Harry couldn't hear a thing that he said. All he was focused on was that tiny Golden Ball, the approaching ground seemed unimportant by comparison- just another challenge to be faced when it needed to be. They kept going, neither wanting to give up before the other. 50feet from the ground, Phillips was sweating considerably by now, 40feet – his eyes were going wide, 30feet – he couldn't hold it, yanking up on his broom he pulled out while he still could. Harry continued, eyes still glued to the tiny snitch, reaching out his arm… so close, so very close. 20feet - barely a hairs-breadth away from being able to grab it, 15feet - it had to change its course soon, 10feet – THERE it had wavered, that was all Harry needed grabbing one of its wings he pulled up hard on his broom, the tail collided with the ground, digging in and throwing him off the front.

A minute passed, everybody was silent, had he caught it? Was the game over? Was Harry still alive?

Harry sat up, the crowd paused, and then with the raise of an arm, erupted.

~O_O~

High up in the stands, Draco stood watching all this unfold. He had barely breathed when Harry was diving after the tiny Snitch, and a wide grin had come unbidden to his face when Harry had caught it. Suddenly somebody bumped into him,

"Something amusing Malfoy?" it was Snape.

"Ahhh not really sir, just a funny thought that's all" Draco felt himself going red as he said it, he glanced down at Harry – WHY couldn't he stop looking at him?

"Of course…" Snape's eyes flicked from Draco to Harry below them, they flicked back to Draco, "Well then Draco, I guess I shall leave you to your most" he paused smirking "amusing thoughts", with that he turned and left. Draco felt his face go red, he glanced back down at Harry, he couldn't let anybody else notice. Concentrating for a second he let the blood drain from his face, and regaining his cold composer turned to leave as well.

~O_O~

Back down on the field Harry was still standing there in a state a shock. He had done it, he had won the game. Looking up he saw Hermione and Neville racing towards him, "Harry you were brilliant, that dive" Hermione paused to gasp for air, "that dive, we all thought you were about to crash, I was so worried". Richard then appeared and hugging Harry tightly said, "Good work little bro, you were awesome". Richard let go just as a tall shadow fell over them, looking up Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore staring down at him, "Excellent flying Harry, very good. I shall let your parents know immediately" with that he turned and left, leaving Harry rooted to the spot. Suddenly all of this seemed so distant, and he felt something inside of him go cold again as if all the joy and excitement of having won had just been sucked out of him at the mention of his parents. He stood there for moment exchanging a long look with Richard, but before he could say anything Sirius bounded up behind him, lifting him into the air in his excitement.

"Brilliant Harry" Sirius shouted as he embraced Harry, "I don't think even James could have pulled off that dive", at this Harry grinned, pushing all thoughts of his parents out of his head for the moment.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted back to his godfather.

"What did you think I was going to miss your very first game? Of course not, it was a pleasure to see you enjoying yourself so much" Sirius grinned at him, "Right well I can't have you all to myself, your friends will be wanting to celebrate I presume, go on, I'll send word to your parents about how well you did today", at this Harry felt a stab of pain again, the melancholy returning as he watched Sirius leave.

The party had pretty much died down as people got tired and headed off for the night, eventually it was just the Quidditch team and a few of their closer friends left in the common room, discussing the game for millionth time when all of a sudden there came a faint rapping from the window. Glancing over, Justin looked up to see an owl perched precariously on the window sill. "Hey was anybody expecting post now?" he said as he got up to open the window. Flying in the owl dropped the letter it was carrying at his feet and then promptly flew back off towards the Owlery leaving Justin to pick the letter up.

"Harry, look its' for you" he passed it over, "who's it from? They've got strange timing whoever they are, I mean come on its' nearly 2 in the morning".

"Harry what's wrong? You don't look so good anymore mate, you've gone completely pale." There was a long pause before Harry answered, his hands trembling slightly as he started to open the letter up.

"Its' from my parents, they never, like NEVER write to me" he sniffed, "this will be my first letter from them for this year." At this Justin looked awkward, he didn't know what to do except pat Harry gently on the shoulder saying, "Umm… well I'll leave you to read it then, must be important. And you know it's getting late so I should probably head off…" With that he slipped away, unnoticed by Harry who had just started reading his letter.

By the time he finished reading it he was still trembling, but this time it was out of excitement instead of apprehension. He had to share this with somebody, standing up he looked around for his brother and spotting him near the door, just about to leave, he ran over to him.

"RICHARD, Richard, look – LOOK, they wrote to congratulate me on making the team and they even wished me luck for the game, hmmm… they must of expected this to have gotten here earlier then it did" Harry raced over to his brother to show him the letter, "Of course they didn't know how the game went when they sent this, oh I can't wait to write to them and tell them about it" he grinned at his brother, gave him a quick hug and then raced off to go share it with Hermione and Neville. Richard stayed there long after Harry left, he could never let his brother know that he had sent their parents a letter a few days ago explaining that if they didn't write to Harry to congratulate him then there was going to be issues. Hermione walked past just as he let out a long sigh, she paused for a second, her eyes flicking between him and Harry who was rereading his letter, then, face softening, she continued on her way leaving Richard to wonder if she had figured out his secret as he turned to leave.

KEEP VOTING FOR HERMIONE'S PARTNER WOOT, though it will end soon. :D

My poor editor also had to write something in this section I think I may have killed his for a while as I got a 'DON'T YOU DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, NEVER WRITING AGAIN, editing ok WRITING NO!'

Well we shall all say poor dear GUSTY lol

VOTE GUYS I would love to know what you think, this is crucial as I have a need to know what you all think of the story good or bad XD. (please point out grammatical mistakes that are really obvious)


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween and Exams

Disclaimer/Notes: Go back to chapter 1 or 2

Enjoy the new Chapter even though it was extremely late.

Thank you to Nanz who noticed my formatting at the end kind of failed :) this is the re formatted on

**Chapter six: Halloween and Exams **

_Previously_

_Hermione walked past just as he let out a long sigh, she paused for a second, her eyes flicking between him and Harry who was rereading his letter, then, face softening, she continued on her way leaving Richard to wonder if she had figured out his secret as he turned to leave. _

~O_O~

It had been a few weeks since the Quidditch game, was on this very night that both Draco and Harry thought it would be safe to venture to the tower. Harry arrived first after the feast and watching the forbidden forest. Draco came about an hour later watching Harry. Harry eventually drifted off to sleep by the window, the moon illuminating up his face. For the very first time, Draco went inside and walked over to Harry. The moon light lit up his platinum blond hair, making it seem like a halo. It was this that Harry saw through heavy sleepy eyes. The only words he said to this was, "Have you come to take me away angel?" before promptly falling asleep again. Draco's outstretched hands, flinched away. He was in no way an angel. If anybody, the angel was Harry. With his sweet innocent face, and those emerald eyes that drew you in.

He sat there cradling the sleeping Harry long into the night, quietly he heard a bell tolling off in some distant part of the castle- midnight. Sighing he realised that is he was going to get Harry back tonight it would have to be now. Easily picking up the small boy's body, Draco started back towards the Ravenclaw tower. He had just reached the bottom of the tower when he walked into Richard.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Spinning around Draco looked at Richard.

"I'm taking Harry back to his common room."

"Then tell me Malfoy, how did you plan on getting Harry in if you don't know the password." Richard had a good point though, how would he, Draco, get Harry in without knowing the password.

"Perhaps you would like to take him then, you know the password right, I'm sure your brother would have told you."

"No my brother follows rules strictly when security is involved. I don't know either. Though while you are here, why do you even care if he gets back into his bed on time, or is well?" Richard walked closer towards Draco raising an eyebrow. "Why are you carrying my brother, when you could as have just woken him and make him walk back himself, Slytherin?" Draco was taken aback and almost let his mask slip.

"Here you can have him back if you are so concerned about the boy," He was about to give Harry to his brother Richard, when the portrait to the Ravenclaw common room swung open and Hermione stepped out.

"Oh hello, Neville and I were worried when he couldn't find Harry in his bed. Would you like to bring him inside, he does get chilled when the weather is too cold." Turning her back on the two, she went back into the common room, "well come on then, it's this way".

Passing through the common room Draco noticed most of the students were studying, no-one paying even the slightest bit of attention to the people who just entered. Following Hermione they walked up through to the boy's dormitory where Neville was lying in his bed reading a book on Herbology.

"Neville, found Harry," Hermione said pointing at Harry's sleeping form in the older Slytherin's arms. Neville taken aback that Draco Malfoy was the one holding Harry rather than his brother, Richard.

"Well put him in bed, the house elves have warmed it up and added a second blanket."

"So he still can't stand the cold," Shaking his head Richard signalled for Draco to put Harry in bed. Once Harry was tucked in, by both Hermione and Richard, Richard and Draco left the Ravenclaw tower. While the two boys were walking and hit the section where they would part ways, Richard stopped Draco.

"Thank you for bring him back, regardless of how poorly planned it was," Laughing Richard walked off. As he stared at Richards retreating back Draco felt his mask drop for the second time that night. A bell chimed again, 1 o'clock, quickly having checked to make sure no-one was around to witness his moment of emotion, he hurried off to the dungeons, regaining control of his mask along the way. It was these Potter boys fault, especially that Harry, why must he feel like this towards that sweet little angel?

~O_O~

Halloween was coming up and everyone was getting ready for the big feast. Those who were in fourth year and above were also looking forward to the dance that was happening after the feast. While the third years and below could have fun in their dormitories and common room but had to return once the feast ended.

Even though they could not attend the dance the first years were still quite excited about Halloween, in particular one little Ravenclaw was getting very very excited.

"Neville what is wrong with you, are you on some sugar high or what?" John, a fellow Ravenclaw first year complained.

"Neville you do know it's like what four in the morning, who the hell gets up at four in the morning?" Brendan another first year groaned from his bed.

"Well it is almost Halloween so doesn't it make you really really excited, I know I am," Neville was almost visibly hopping around the room, "I can't wait for all the trick a treating, it is going to be so much fun and the feast, oh I heard from the older years that the feast is something to die for, all that food and sweet treats."

One thing was certain to all the inhabitants of Ravenclaw tower at on the early hours of the 30th of October, Neville was obsessed with plants, the environment and Halloween the time for free truck load of sweets.

However, even though everybody understood this it was still 4 in the morning, so for the most part people were very disgruntled with Neville. Even Hermione who normally didn't get irritated by anything (except exams, homework and pretty much anything to do with school in general) was getting agitated.

"Who knows how to shut him up, we've already trying giving him tea with a calming drought, and Katty tried a sleeping charm," Hermione told Harry while pointing to a sixth year girl.

"Well why not just silence him?" Hermione's mouth opened silently - why the hell hadn't anyone thought of this before.

Waiting until Neville had turned his back to them, Hermione discreetly pointed her wand at Neville and cast the Silencio charm. Soon Neville was opening and closing his mouth wondering why he couldn't make a sound anymore, turning to Harry his face full of question, as though he expected the small Ravenclaw boy would be able to tell him why he could no longer talk.

Hiding a sly grin Harry just said "Maybe Neville you've been talking about Halloween too much and your voice needs rest, go to sleep I'm sure it will come back to you when you wake up." After a pause Neville nodded his agreement and finally everybody was able to get back to their rest. Before Harry could return to his dorm though Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry, remember when he falls asleep take the silencing charm off him," she whispered letting him go. Harry nodded and once everyone was asleep in the dorm, Harry walked over to Neville and gave the boy back his voice. Smiling to himself Harry walked back to his bed, wondering what the next day would bring.

When Hermione Harry and a still very excited, and now talkative Neville, made their way down to the Hall to have breakfast. Looking around and noticing that the Ravenclaw table seemed unusually fully they decided to join Richard over at the Gryffindor table. Upon sitting down Richard looked towards the three Ravenclaws, "What happened to you guys, well apart from Neville, you look like you haven't seen a wink of sleep."

Hermione and Harry shot a glance at Neville, who was by now stuffing his face with toast and thus unable to talk for the first time that day since they had unsilenced him. Noticing this glance, and being fairly smart, Richard put two and two together and concluded that Neville had somehow kept them awake.

"I'm curious brother, how did Neville manage to keep the two of you awake. I mean just the fact that he managed to keep you awake is something Harry."

Harry let out a sigh, "He woke up the whole tower at around four in the morning," Richard looked towards the Ravenclaw table, and noticed everyone else too appeared tired beyond repair. After a brief stab of sympathy towards the Ravenclaws Richard began to chuckle, finally another house might be able to outsmart them.

~O_O~

Throughout the rest of the day, everybody else from each of the other houses noticed the Ravenclaw's tired expressions (with the exception of one supremely hyperactive Neville). And as it had with Richard, having seen how tired they appeared they started to believe that they could finally out smart Ravenclaw. This though quickly dissipated as by dinner time everyone saw the true strength of Ravenclaw; even when half asleep and almost dead to the world, they could answer questions correctly and even give out long speeches. Their brains were still hard at work.

Thus a new motto for the Ravenclaw's began that day, 'Ravenclaw's will forever be awake for learning'.

~O_O~

Once Halloween rolled around the next day, and another silencing charm of Neville, the Ravenclaw's got their well deserved sleep. But classes were to be stopped around one in the afternoon so students could prepare for the Halloween feast and dance. The dance had been an afterthought, but it was not taken so by many of the older girls, who spent the afternoon off fretting if their costume was 'sexy' enough to catch the eyes of the guys.

Harry, Hermione and Neville, bored by the fact that they weren't allowed to go join the dance afterwards opted to have a party in their common room. Upon hearing this Richard got some of his friends together and they too would join Harry and friends at their house party. Of course, however Harry wouldn't tell anyone the password, insisting that they simply knock and wait for somebody inside to let them in.

The party went down well, and was thoroughly enjoyed – even with Neville (now hyped up on so much sugar) tiring out everybody within 3 minutes of talking to them. And thus they formed a new motto, "Never let Neville get hold of the sugar".

Richard was one of the last to leave before the curfew, wishing his brother a goodnight and good-luck in dealing with Neville. Harry of course smiled and nodded politely to his brothers words, he had told no-one that this would be another of his 'secret tower nights', well no-one except Draco Malfoy.

~O_O~

After Halloween passed (and Neville had resumed his normal quiet self), the end of term exams were upon them. The castle seemed oddly hushed as everybody studied for their tests, even the likes of Ron Weasley were actually trying to concentrate. Hermione of course had time to make everybody she knew a study plan, much to the annoyance of the Gryffindor's – whose' main complaint was, "Where is the time allocated for the fun times, relaxation and all?"

To which Hermione without fail would always reply, "I've given you time off for breakfast, lunch and dinner, AND there's a slot free in your Saturday and Sunday afternoons. How much more free time do you need?" death glaring them in the process.

Nobody really knew if it was the death glare that stopped them complaining, or if it was simply that they were scared that she would paralyse them if they disagreed further. This later fear had been much generated by Neville after a particularly bad Defence Against The Darks arts lesson for him in with Hermione paralysed him 9 times in a row.

~O_O~

"Ron, what did you think you got on Defence the Dark Arts, I'm sure I got some of the theory wrong. That test was far more difficult than Professor Quirrell said it would be. God I hope my parents won't yell at me if I fail."

"Richard, I would smash you if I had the strength, dude, you will be fine, after all you are "The Chosen One" this stuff is natural to you." Richard then proceeded to punch Ron for calling him "The Chosen One", everyone knew he didn't like that name.

As everyone gathered for lunch in the Great Hall, Richard saw his little brother, talking with Hermione. Smiling he walking over to the two of them and was highly surprised to hear them in deep discussion about History of Magic. Richard cringe inwardly, the fact they could still discuss the topic in depth after an exam and not feel like they were doing something wrong blew his mind away.

"What are you two doing, being all knowledgeable and topical after an exam? Geese don't you two know that after an exam you are suppose to relax, chill out and de-stress, not discuss the exam and the next one. What are you two, Professor's?" Ron knew when to talk, especially when all Richard could do was stare.

"We prefer to stay knowledgeable and topical, as you put it, so we don't forget things. It is also a perfect way to test each other on subjects. Finding out how much you remember and what might the other person knows that you do not. Neville would be here too, but he strained his wrist in the Herbology test." Ron and Richard gave Hermione a look of 'what the hell?'

Seeing their looks of incredulous disbeliefs that somebody could possibly do that in an exam, Harry grinned. "I think Professor Sprout will have a lot to read. He got a bit carried away."

"Well, tell him for us that we wish he has a speedy recovery, so yeah we'll be going to lunch now." Ron said as he recovered, and then walked away shaking his head.

"Well bye Harry, Hermione, wish you luck in your next exam." Richard ran after Ron to get to the food that lined the tables.

~O_O~

CONGRADULATIONS you've surpassed yourself with the amount of typos and misspellings in this. It was amazing, you seemed to have picked up a habit of changing normal worlds into the names of animals. From clams to geese. (APPLAUSE)

Also question, wait no I'm not going to bother, the answer already presents itself in reality. Damn that's a depressing thought.

REVIEW LIKE NO TOMORROW


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas is a time for joy

Disclaimer look to chapter 1

Sorry for the delay but holidays, university and me sleeping my days away kind of delayed me getting my story to my editor. He suffered though so a plus for me

**Chapter seven: Christmas is a time for joy**

_Previously_

_Seeing their looks of incredulous disbeliefs that somebody could possibly do that in an exam, Harry grinned. "I think Professor Sprout will have a lot to read. He got a bit carried away." _

"_Well, tell him for us that we wish he has a speedy recovery, so yeah we'll be going to lunch now." Ron said as he recovered, and then walked away shaking his head._

"_Well bye Harry, Hermione, wish you luck in your next exam." Richard ran after Ron to get to __the food that lined the tables._

~O^O~

The exams had finished, gone and dusted away into a corner. Everybody in the castle was enjoying the break that followed, well everybody that is except for those in Ravenclaw. For that house this time was always a tense one – waiting for their results to return. Hermione of course was far from being just tense about it, most of the teachers had already put in place spells to warn them of her approach (hence giving them time to quietly disappear). It got so bad at some points that they had to force feed her a calming potion just so that others could sleep.

Harry and Neville though didn't have an endless supply of calming potion so late one night it found them in the common room trying to placate her - just trying to get her to sleep.

"Hermione you have been worrying so much this week, the teachers avoid you and you can't even sleep well at night." Harry said rubbing her back, while Neville tactfully tried to drag her textbooks away from her.

"But, but it is eating me up inside. I might not have gotten a good mark, think about it what it would be to the reputation of Ravenclaws." Hermione let out a low moan and buried her face in her hands. Harry and Neville exchange a look, both knew Hermione was far more worried about what it would do to her reputation then the houses, however they stayed silent on the point for the moment, instead trying to calm her down.

"Come on Hermione, cheer up its almost Christmas; you'll get to go home and see your family, have you got your presents for them yet?" Neville was trying a different tactic; get her worried about something else that was less stressful.

The effect of that sentence was electrifying- Harry, still rubbing her back, went flying as she shot upwards "Oh my goodness I totally forgot. Christmas presents, the first year I forget. Oh dear". She ran off just as Harry sat up again, rubbing his head.

"Well Neville, congratulations you got her out of the study worry. But honestly I think you may have just opened up a larger can of worms." Harry sighed.

~O_O~

Hermione was yet to appear by lunch time the next day, and as the two boys made their way down to the hall they were starting to get worried. First though their piroty was food.

"Richard!" Harry shouted as he spotted his brother as they walked into the hall. Richard looked up, face stuffed with food.

"n't alk - augry" Richard muffled out. Harry smiled "I'll talk to you later then", with that he turned back to Neville, who met him looking perplexed.

"I will never understand how you manage to understand that Harry", Harry grinned at this, he couldn't help but find it funny that Neville could not decipher anyone's food talk.

"When you grow up with a brother who does it all the time you learn." Harry poked Neville, "Hey look its Hermione", she looked as though she had fallen asleep at the table, slumped over her plate of food.

"So how did you go?" Harry asked when Hermione looked like she had actually woken up somewhat. "Ok I've got all your presents sorted, as well as my parent's presents." Hermione took in a deep breath. "They should be arrive just before we go off into Christmas holidays, I'll give it to you guys then, but you can't open them until Christmas day ok, cause I'll charm them and if you dare attempt opening them before hand you'll find something nasty growing all over your body." With that she started to pick at her plate.

Meanwhile, up at the teacher's table, quietly observing sat Severus Snape. It warmed him in a peculiar way to witness Harry interact with his peers –chatting and laughing- He knew that Sirius would be happy because of it.

~O_O~

It was getting late, the sun had already set and Richard was getting worried for Harry. He had originally just been wanting to have a chat with Harry, but hadn't been able to find him the worrying kicked in though when he asked Neville where Harry was and Neville looking startled had told him he thought he was with him. That was 3 hours ago now.

By now he was starting to get tired, frustrated to – where the hell was his brother. He paused resting his head against the window of the classroom he had just checked. He could just spot the lake from here, the small waves glinting in the moonlight, his eyes flicked up to glance at the moon, just in time to watch it drift behind a tower – AHA of course the tower, how could he have been so dense Harry always goes there.

Twenty minutes later he arrived panting slightly, outside the door into the tower. He stopped to catch his breath and brace himself for having to deal with a possibly crying Harry. Opening the door cautiously though Richard was quite surprised to find his little brother there, not crying as he thought he might, but sleeping peacefully, Richard was more the slightly surprised though to see he was sleeping in the lap of another. Richard opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it so he closed it again, then quietly retreated from the room closing the door on its two silent occupants. Who was that other person?

This was the question that occupied Richards mind as he trod back down to his houses quarters – the persons form looked familiar, but he hadn't seen the face and couldn't place the person without it. He barely noticed Neville and Hermione when he passed in front of Ravenclaw tower, only responding to them when they noticed him. "He's fine, should be back a bit later." Was all he said to the inquisitive pair, Hermione raised an eyebrow to this but let it pass.

Richard went to sleep that night pondering - well he thought, just as he fell asleep, at least tomorrow I should be able to get some answers. The morning came, and with it Richard cornered Harry, intending to get some answers.

"Hey Harry how are you?"

"I'm fine Richard.. Why are you asking this early in the morning?" Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well I was just wondering, considering you fell asleep in that little tower of yours." Richard shot him a probing look.

"Yeh I sometimes do that, it is a good place to think, quite and I'm alone so it helps clear the head."

Richard didn't miss it. "Alone you say, no one else is ever with you?"

"No Richard I'm always alone that is the whole point I go there, remember." Harry chuckled. "You can be silly sometimes brother. Did the exams mush your brain a bit." Continuing to chuckle Harry moved around him and into the great hall to get some breakfast.

Richard stood there baffled – didn't Harry know that there was somebody else with him? He was just about to go and chase him further still when Ron appeared poking him in the back.

"Richard mate there you are, you left the tower early this morning. Come on lets go get some food." He said as he dragged him off towards the table.

~O_O~

The last few days of term were spent in a blur of festivities. Hagrid had brought in hundreds of Christmas trees that were then dotted around the castle. Even Snape (although he looked as sour as ever) had put up decorations. For the most part the teachers had given up on trying teach them, instead just letting them mess around in class, chatting and laughing. Only McGonagall and Snape continued their lessons uninterrupted, those two seemed to believe that homework over the holidays were far more important than joy and social lives.

For the most part the Ravenclaw's didn't care about the work, even when they were celebrating they still felt a burning desire for knowledge; Hufflepuff's were far too out of it to care, the Slytherin's complained and tried to bully their way out of having to do it, but it was the Gryffindor's who were the most disruptive. It was almost as though they felt that if they were to complain enough and make enough hassle then nobody would bother trying to make them work (and to an extent it worked to).

Both Harry and Richard had gotten fully caught up in all the excitement. Richard because his parents had told him that everybody – including Sirius's mystery lover (he was dying to find out who it was) – would be attending. Harry for a far more basic reason, for the first time ever he had received his letter BEFORE Richard had gotten his.

Little did Harry know that this had only happened because of Sirius, who had gone to visit James and Lily and forced them to do it that way. Richard of course was aware of this; it had been him who had suggested it in the first place to Sirius. He would never say anything about that though - there was an unsaid rule never to tell Harry these things. It would surely hurt him beyond repair.

Even with all this secrecy it was going to be the best Christmas ever.

~O_O~

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I know many know already but, well what about Harry and Richard. Would it not...I don't know, disgust them or shock them or make them hate me more?" Severus was pacing around his office.

"Sevvy, come here." Severus was still pacing around. "Severus Snape get over here right now and hold on."

Severus looked up and once the sentence processed through his mind his face changed to pale with a light red tinge he was trying to hide with his hair. "Sirius there was no need in that," Severus spoke in barely a whisper, continuing his pacing.

Sirius was slowly getting sick and annoyed of the pacing and, more importantly, that Severus wasn't paying attention to him. Sirius got up and strode over to Severus.

Sirius whispered in Severus's ear "Drop the glamour Severus". Severus did without a glance in Sirius's direction. Sirius then pushed Severus over his desk so that Sirius had a wonderful view of what he was about to savour.

"We've never done something as fun as this but what do you know you're having your fun," Sirius started to stroke Severus through his clothing. His fingers were light, steadily tracing patterns all over his body, Snape felt the warmth start to rise, his heart fastened starting to race. "Don't you find this more exciting? Not knowing when someone may enter you, without your consent and discover you at your most venerable?"

Sirius's strokes had paused just above Snapes crotch, but now they resumed – firmer now then before massaging the shaft before lightly tracing out a ring on the head. Severus couldn't hold himself, he could feel Sirius pressing into him from behind – oh how he wanted him inside right now – he let out a shudder and moaned through his panting breath.

"Sirius please just take me now" begged Severus. Sirius grinned, oh how he was enjoying himself – it was such a pleasure to have his lover beg for him. Ripping Snape's cloths off he tore him around, so that they were now standing face to face, leaning in he whispered. "Well it seems I have you at a disadvantage now, why don't you undress me? Slowly though… seeing as you were the one begging."

Severus grudgingly got down from the desk and started undressing Sirius. All the while letting his fingers linger on his lover, after all if Sirius was going to make him suffer then shouldn't he do the same to him?

Sirius held out as long as he could, he knew that this would be as painful for him as it was for Severus, but he couldn't take anymore once Snape moved down to his pants. Slowly, achingly undoing the zipper with his teeth – all the while his hands playing, lingering here stroking there. He snapped, yanking off what little remained of his clothing Sirius slammed Snape into against the desk, plunging with throbbing cock into him in one swift motion. Oh the feeling, the warm, damp closeness pressing in around him closing his eyes he paused for a moment shuddering in delight.

Severus blushed, but Sirius took no notice he started a slow pace hitting Severus's prostate each time. Reasoned thought quickly left both of them replaced by a cloud of lust and sheer pleasure.

Severus started saying Sirius's name over and over again with the added "Faster Sirius, FASTER" every now and then. Sirius of course did exactly that, driving faster with each thrust, always hitting his mark. Soon Severus could no longer talk, and quickly after that Snape was just a shuddering groaning and moaning mess.

Sirius grinned at Snape's shuddering, he paused for a second before thrusting in deeper and harder then he had ever dared before. Severus arched releasing a small scream of pleasure, freezing as he came – cum shooting out of his dick and all over the table. Sirius thrust in again, forcing Snape back down into the puddle he had just created, he was close now.

He felt Severus trying to tighten himself back up, to give him a better ride, he quickened his pace again until finally – "OH GOD YES" he stopped shuddering as he let his cum fill Snape. Having finished, he collapsed on top of Severus, slowly withdrawing himself as he felt it go limp. Finally he kissed Severus on his neck, whispering in his ear "Severus you'll be fine, if I can love you then so can they." Sirius took Severus's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. "You will be fine."

They lay like that for some time, until Severus finally motioned that he wanted to get up. Letting out a moan Sirius rolled over letting Snape stand up, a little bit of cum still dribbling out.

"Thank you for coming, I would love to stay with you for now – but I have to go teach, you know these students." He waved vaguely at the door, Sirius felt a stab of annoyance, but agreed and got off the desk looking for his clothing and more importantly his wand. This mess needed to be cleaned up before anybody noticed. Finding it he looked up to see Severus smiling at him, having just finished placing a spell to ensure he didn't conceive. "Listen,, why don't you meet me back at my quarters tonight, I have a little surprise of my own for you." He glanced at the clock on the wall, an eyebrow raised, "Also do you mind cleaning up? I have a 7th year class starting now." With that and a final smile he left the room.

As he watched him leaving, Sirius felt all his annoyance at being abandoned so swiftly melt away. What could Sevvy's little surprise be for him?

~O_O~

It was on one particular Saturday that Professor McGonagall finally figured out a way to avoid Hermione Granger. Hermione had yet again started chasing down teachers to find information about her scores. She had been pursuing poor Professor McGonagall for the better half of the afternoon. McGonagall's' spells that helped her detect when Hermione was sneaking up had been going off so many times that it had caused the other teachers to kick her out of the staffroom. Irritated it took all of Professor McGonagall's self-control not to turn Hermione to stone for a day.

She had been walking back to her office when one of her spells warned her that Hermione was close, quickly diving into an open classroom she animagused into her cat form and, leaping lightly, lay down on the window ledge pretending to be fast asleep.

Hence when Hermione entering the room a short time later, all that she saw was a sleeping cat and a particularly dirty and, most certainly, empty class room. Heaving a sigh of defeat she turned around and started her trudge back to the Ravenclaw common room; no doubt intending to start some of the homework they had been assigned for the holidays.

Once she had made sure Hermione had left for good Professor McGonagall stood up, arching her back as she stretched then transformed back to her usual human self. Leaning against the window sill and looking out she let out a slow sigh, she had gotten away - finally she had found a way to lose Hermione from her tail.

Walking from the room Professor McGonagall bumped into none other than the Headmaster, patiently standing there with a twinkle in his eye and a small smile playing on his lips. Before he could speak however McGonagall cut him off "You would have done the same Albus" and turned with a huff to walk back to her study.

~O_O~

It was the day that everyone who was going home for the Christmas break. The Hogwarts Express was to be departing at 9 in the morning, just enough time for the children to have their breakfast and a quick last minute check to see if they have everything they need.

Since Harry had packed everything two days prior he was one of the very few people down in the hall eating breakfast. Hermione and Neville came down a few minutes behind; Hermione had been showing Neville a spell to help him control Trevor his toad. They had all settled down and were enjoying their breakfast whilst discussing holiday homework. They figured that they had pretty much completed about a third of what they needed to have done. Passing students overhearing their conversation tended to give them odd, slightly fearful, looks and scurried away trying hard to forget what they had been given.

Richard and Ron came trudging into the hall supporting each other around 8. The two of them looked like they had been up all night in a fever of packing and had only just finished.

Spotting them enter the hall Harry leaped out of his chair, "Richard!" he yelled before jumping his brother. The yelling shocked both Richard and Ron and Harry jumping on Richard had to be the worst morning wake up call. In a second Harry knocked Richard over on top of Ron who only just registered in his head that Harry yelled Richard.

Harry who had gotten up and was grinning like the Cheshire Cat started laughing. Richard was muttering to Ron about sorry for landing on top of him while Ron turning red was saying that is was ok no one was hurt and he needed to be awake to have breakfast anyway. Getting up slowly both boys decided to grab Harry and started ruffling his hair and giving him a noogie.

A little while later Hermione came over and started to push the Gryffindor boys off Harry telling them to go have breakfast before it was too late.

They had barely finished eating when it was time for everyone to start moving to the train station over in Hogsmead. At 9 o'clock on the dot the train arrived and as Richard and Ron loading the luggage the others abandoned them to find a compartment.

Eventually they rejoined the rest of the grumbling as they entered the compartment that Harry, Neville and Hermione had found. Richards grumbling noticeably grew when he and Ron tried to sit and found themselves squashed together, but Ron's disappeared when Richard told him to sit on his lap so they weren't so squashed.

Happily perched on Richards lap Ron started a argument with Hermione over his favorite subject; Quidditch teams and how well they would do. Ron dearly loved his Chuddley Cannons and maintained that this time they would make it to the world cup. Hermione on the other hand started talking about strengths and strategies pointing out how they were doomed to failure 99 percent of the time. Richard had to hold Ron back at times because he feared he might hit Hermione. For a time the others watched this with some interest, commenting here and there, before going back to talking about their Hogwarts subjects and how much they were looking forward to their holidays.

Eventually even Ron stopped arguing with Hermione to share his plans. "We're going to Romania to see my brother Charlie, but mum says we can only be there for two days," Ron let out with a huff. "Says we shouldn't bother him too much, but we hardly see him – I mean he probably would like a long family visit."

After Ron fell silent, apparently lost in thought over his brother, Hermione started talking about going to a place called Disney-land. It was evident from the sound of her voice that, while she was still excited to go, she had become quite sick of having to explain to people what in the muggle world this place was. Ron didn't help matters, he wasn't particularly fast to begin with and with his mind elsewhere he needed to have it explained to him a few times before he quite understood.

Three hours into the train ride and several bottles of pumpkin juice later Harry excused himself in need to search for the bathroom. On his way down the corridor he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorr…" Harry looked up and stopped dead still. He had bumped into a Gryffindor third year who despised him. She always death glared at him because he took Richard from the Gryffindor's. Trying to pass without causing anything didn't work, she stopped him.

"So the little spoilt brat come out hey, what you doing finding new ways to make sure Richard is at your becko…" but she never finished when she saw someone behind Harry.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She seethed.

"Well for you to get out of the way. You are not exactly skinny, your taking up the whole hall way, there are many people who would actually like to get to the restrooms on this cart." Malfoy gestured behind him.

The Gryffindor started to reply but Malfoy drew his wand with a flick, pointing it at her chest, looking shocked and somewhat scarred she quickly backed herself into a wall. Harry, seizing his opportunity, shot Draco a grateful smile and slithered past.

~O_O~

It was about four in the afternoon before they arrived at platform 9 ¾. Richard was one of the first to get off the train grabbing his luggage and running off with barely a wave goodbye to his friends. He was looking forward to once again seeing his parents. Harry on the other hand stayed behind with the others, trading goodbyes and well wishes for the holiday. Emerging out of the crowd Richard greeted his parents enthusiastically, only to be put moments later into a deep enchanted sleep.

"Oh he's going to be so happy when we arrive at our holiday destination James," Cooed Lilly as she passed the slumbering Richard over to James.

"Yes, he will be, Christmas in the Scottish country side is going to be an experience, and everyone else will be there too, it will be such a great holiday and its all thanks to Dumbledore, saying how well he is doing this year." James started walking to their car while Lilly pushed the cart.

Moments later Harry emerged from the crowd, having finished saying goodbye to his friends. Only to find his brother and parents nowhere to be seen.

~O_O~

An hour and a half later, when Lilly James and a sleeping Richard arrived at their holiday home were Sirius, Remus and Tonks were already getting settled in. Looking up as they entered, Sirius opened his mouth in shock, he was moments away from starting one of the biggest rows he would ever have with his old friends.

"YOU FORGOT HIM, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FORGET YOUR OWN BLOODY SON AT THE TRAIN STATION. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE." A vein in his temple stood out and started to throb warningly.

"HE'S SITTING THERE ALL ALONE AT A TRAIN STATION AND YOU ARE NOT EVEN CARING, AAAAAAHHHHH!" Sirius snapped, dissapparting in front of them.

Apparting at Kings Cross Station he ran towards the platform passing the barrier he looked around and sure enough there was Harry shivering and crying in the snow. Sirius was heartbroken, he was truly heartbroken. Walking up to Harry he squatted down to Harry's sitting height and hugged him. He was shocked though when Harry pushed him away and yelling "I HATE YOU ALL,"

Sirius had expected a crying storm, to have to comfort an inconsolable and unloved child. He had never expected this reaction, well to his parents yes, but not to him. Now unsure of himself, he got up, shrunk Harrys luggage and ran after him into the growing snow storm.

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me your thoughts it would be informative.


	8. Chapter 8: A Cold Christmas

Disclaimer/Notes: Go back to chapter 1 or 2

This a re-upload with some changes that potter bunker picked up. So i say thank you to them :D

**Chapter eight: A Cold Christmas**

_Previously:_

_Apparting at Kings Cross Station he ran towards the platform passing the barrier he looked around and sure enough there was Harry shivering and crying in the snow. Sirius was heartbroken, he was truly heartbroken. Walking up to Harry he squatted down to Harry's sitting height and hugged him. He was shocked though when Harry pushed him away and yelling "I HATE YOU ALL," _

_Sirius had expected a crying storm, to have to comfort an inconsolable and unloved child. He had never expected this reaction, well to his parents yes, but not to him. Now unsure of himself, he got up, shrunk Harrys luggage and ran after him into the growing snow storm._

~O_O~

By the time the clock struck nine, Severus was beyond worrying. Sirius was supposed to have picked up an hour and a half ago, and having finally given up he had grabbed a fist full of Floo powder and shoved his head in the fireplace. A rather bemused looking Lupin had told him that Sirius had run out to search for Harry, who apparently had been forgotten behind at the train station. Having heard what Remus said Severus was out of the house faster than he could curse a student for blowing up a cauldron in his class. Knowing Sirius, he didn't take notice of what he had been wearing or what he was going to do.

Once he had gotten to platform 9 and ¾ Severus wasn't sure of what to do at first. He saw Sirius sitting there with Harry's trunk and belongings crying his heart out.

Slowly approaching Sirius, Severus bent down and rested his hands on Sirius's knee. Feeling him there with him, Sirius looked up into Severus face.

"He hates me, Severus, he hates us all, what have I done." Sirius continued to cry. Severus cradled him in his arms, he could feel how cold he was as he shook from his grief. He held him for what seemed like an age, finally though he couldn't take it any longer – pushing himself back he grabbed Sirius's face.

"This crying stops now. We have to find Harry, god knows where he's gone now and there is a blizzard coming." With that Severus smacked Sirius across the cheek.

Sirius stopped crying, he was shaken that his boyfriend would smack him, however he knew Severus was right, Harry would need their help now. The poor boy was far too small and skinny to be caught out in this weather.

~O_O~

Draco Malfoy had been walking through Diagon Alley, lost in his hatred for the snow and the freezing temperatures this close Christmas. The alley way was deserted, after all it was Christmas Eve, his parents had dragged him down here so they could pick up a last minute present.

As he walked back to the shop he noticed someone walking towards him, by the look of what they we're wearing they should have frozen to death by now. His curiosity heightened he paid close attention to the mysterious small person, even then though it wasn't until the figure was about two meters away that Draco saw who it was, his angel. He was still wearing the clothing that he had on when he had gotten off the train, although he seemed to have found an old blanket from somewhere that was now wrapped tightly around his shivering body.

"Harry," Draco ran over to the small boy. He got to him just as he collapsed, catching him in his arms Draco cradled him close. From the little of Harry's face that he could see from behind the blanket he could see he had gone a nasty shade of pale purple- blue. The boy was freezing, and as Draco started taking off his outer coat to wrap it around the boy his parents came out of the shop and looked down at their son undressing.

"Draco what on earth are you doing, I thought you hated the cold." But Draco did not answer his father's question, he was so worried about Harry's health he didn't even hear the question.

"Draco Malfoy you will answ.." but Lucius's question died on his lips he finally saw what his son was doing when Draco picked the bundle up. He had turned around and saw that his parents were standing there. Worry was etched into Draco's face and his father and mother saw this as clear as day.

"Do...Do either of you know how to warm him up, please say you do." The plea in his voice was clear.

"Draco what do you have there?" Narcissa asked.

"Harry… he's really bad with cold weather, please warm him up." Lucius step over and waved his wand casting a strong warming spell. He then grabbed both Draco and Harry and apperated away, Narcissa soon followed.

"DOBBY," Lucius yelled as they arrived at the manor.

"Yes master, what is it that you wish master?" Dobby cowered while bowing to Lucius.

"Prepare the spare room in the west wing next to Draco's, it needs to be ready IMMEDIATLY." The elf bowed low in acknowledgement of the command and disappeared. Lucius went over to his wife and son who were looking and the child in Draco's clothes.

"Poor boy, look at him he's frozen to the core, what made him think that walking out in this whether wearing that was a good idea," Narcissa was stoking the boy's hair. As she went to tuck a stray bit of hair she uncovered the scar on the boy's head.

"Harry Potter," Lucius whispered, "Dear lord what have they done to their son." He bent down and started to work on him, asking Narcissa to call for their private healer.

"You know him father?"

"I knew his parents and the circumstances, but I never knew him personally." Lucius looked at the Harry, he could just make out the shadow of tears.

"Father will he be ok?" Draco slowly stretched out a hand to stoked Harry's face. Upon contact with Harry's skin Harry's eyes fluttered open and the words 'My angel' were whispered out. Draco withdrew his hand as if he had been burned.

Lucius standing directly behind Draco didn't fail to notice this exchange. It made him wonder if his son had already figured out what their connection was. He smiled inwardly, if he didn't realize then maybe a little encouragement might be needed.

Not ten minutes later Narcissa returned with the family's healer. "There's the boy please have a good look at him, understood?" The healer nodded and proceeded to chant out his spells of diagnostics.

"Well he has a touch on pneumonia, a bit of frost bit on his hands, but taking theses potions," He started pulling out five vials of a greenish, mucky looking potion, "Twice a day should get him fixed up. And make sure he takes one as soon as he gets up or gains conscience." With that the healer packed up and left back through the fire place.

"Draco sweety why was Harry Potter walking around like that" Narcissa asked her son.

Draco knew the answer, but was busy thinking back to the first time he saw Richard and Harry talking together in the tower. How Richard treated him, trying to act as both a brother and a parent.

In his hesitation though, it was Lucius who answered; "The boy's parents should be his cause." Bending down he looked at the Harry.

"He should never of had to experience this, never in a million years would I see this day come, not from what I knew of his parents from school." Lucius looked at his wife. He knew what was going through her head, she was a mother after all, one who had lost the chance at having another child. He could see from her face that she disapproved of them, that they should have loved both their children equally regardless of what had been said about them.

~O_O~

Severus had cast the locating spell on Harry so many times it had almost become second nature to him, so he knew it couldn't be lying to him. However he still couldn't fathom why Harry would be there. He turned to Sirius, now firmly wrapped up in several coats and a few leg warms, and said "You're not exactly going to like where he is Sirius."

"I don't care where he is, I just need to know he is ok, Severus, I need to know he's ok," The plea in Sirius's voice was clear. Snape sighed, "OK, just promise not to explode when we get there, we still need to find out the rest of the story first."

Gently grasping Sirius's hand Severus twirled slightly on the spot apparting them just outside the entrance to Malfoy Manor. Knowing his friend, the wards would have alerted Lucius that he was there with a guest. Not two minutes later there was Lucius striding down the lawn, the trade mark Malfoy scowl set on his face. Sirius stood still, he was in shock.

"What brings you here Severus my dear old friend?"

"YOU, YOU HAVE HIM. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARRY." Sirius's shock shattered, he was ready to pounce on Lucius when Severus stopped him.

"Sirius calm down. Lucius, do you know where Harry is?" Malfoy responded with a nod and led them in.

"I didn't do anything to the boy you know." Lucius said calmly as he led them through the vast manor to Harry's room.

Upon seeing his godson, Sirius took no notice of the other people in the room. His eyes brimmed with tears at seeing the state Harry was in. Grasping Harry's hands he cried and said "I'm so sorry it's my entire fault" over and over again.

The scene tore at Severus's heart, averting his eyes from his sobbing lover he looked into the faces of his friends. Severus could tell from the subtle hint of shock playing on Lucius's face that he was re-evaluating his opinion of Sirius. Narcissa however seemed slightly relieved, as if the knowledge that somebody at least cared enough about the boy to come looking for him comforted some part of her.

"Thank you Malfoy… Thank you for getting him a doctor," it was such a quiet whisper that one had to strain what Sirius said, but the room was silent. So Lucius and Narcissa heard every word. Lucius merely smiled at him as Narcissa hugged him tight.

Severus walked over and placed a hand on Sirius as he clung to the boy. He looked at the boy lying there so weak and small, yet he was so full of life and so brave when awake. He shuddered to think what the boy would be like when he woke.

~O_O~

Everyone but Harry and Draco had moved into the Malfoy's sitting room. The adults needed to discuss what was going to happen to Harry.

What shocked Sirius was how willing Lucius and Narcissa were to help Harry. He had always thought that they were just power hungry people without a shred of empathy in them, hence why they went over to You Know Who. But Sirius trusted Severus and therefore trusted his acceptance that the Malfoy's really did want to help Harry.

Once they were all seated there was a thick air around them. No one was willing to talk first to break the uneasy silence that had settled between them. Ten minutes into the silence Sirius cracked, turning his head towards Lucius he directed his question. "Why are you two so willing to help, he's gunning for the other side, the 'Light' side."

Lucius looked towards Narcissa, he thought she might be the one to explain to Sirius, seeing as they were cousins.

"Because even if the children don't know it, they have a bond that seems to have developed over the time Harry has been at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean Narcissa?"

"Draco's part veela, being veela means you have a mate. And when Harry was in danger nothing was on his mind but Harry. You know this is a trait of a veela concern for their mate over anything else. His veela is seeping through early but as Harry was not in serious danger Draco has not come into his inheritance early."

"So your saying that Harry is Draco's mate, Draco Malfoy, the one that Harry's father James dislikes enough to teach his children to hate?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes and you should know that you can't stop this or do anything about it. But of course Draco is blinded by this, he is against his emotions and being around Harry can confuse him, like Severus was when he was young." They all shot a glance at Severus who looked back and said.

"What would you do in my position hmmm?" and quirked up an eyebrow. Severus also slowly turned to look at Sirius.

"Ok I understand I was an utter git at school but come on I did change." He stared back at Severus, trying to make him cave in with his puppy dog eyes.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Sirius looked at both Lucius and Narcissa.

"The only option is to keep both of them as safe as possible. You of all people should know what distraught veela are like." Lucius looked at Sirius who involuntarily started rubbing in left forearm.

"Yes I know, still have the damn scars to prove it too." He said as he pulled up his sleeve traced the scars that Narcissa had left when he and James had tried to take a prank a bit too far with Lucius. "It was stupid I should have known about it but I was young and I had cut myself off from our family long before that. I forgot we had veela blood running through our veins. Should have guessed with your blonde hair and blue eyes that they were traits of what full blooded veela looked like. What a lapse of memory that was?" Sirius silently chuckled.

"What are were going to do with Harry?" Severus finally asked.

"We'll wait till he wakes up and I think you Sirius should be the one to talk to him. He is emotionally scared and I'm sure seeing any of us would scare him, if need be tell him about Severus and take him away. You do not have to mention us or anything as of yet. Don't scare the boy too much. I know you would love to tell him everything and the truth but like you said he was taught by James to dislike us." Sirius nodded at what Lucius was saying. He knew it was what had to be done. Harry at this very moment needed closure and familiarity. He was already so fragile.

After awhile when the adults went back to a light conversation they heard someone running down the stairs. It was Draco. He burst through the doors and said "He is waking up, I didn't know what to do so I came down stairs."

Sirius stood up and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Thank you for telling us, I'll go up." Sirius then prepared himself for what Harry would be like. Opening the door to where Harry lay Sirius walked in.

PLEASE REVIEW I love reviews makes me want to write more. hehe


	9. Chapter 9: Dumbledore's decision

**Chapter 9: Dumbledore's decision**

_Previously: _

_After awhile when the adults went back to a light conversation they heard someone running down the stairs. It was Draco. He burst through the doors and said "He is waking up, I didn't know what to do so I came down stairs."_

_Sirius stood up and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Thank you for telling us, I'll go up." Sirius then prepared himself for what Harry would be like. Opening the door to where Harry lay Sirius walked in._

~O_O~

"Harry are you awake?"Sirius looked to the bed where Harry was now sitting upright facing the wall. The boy turned around quickly at the sound of his voice, "Oh Paddy.." he said flinging himself onto Sirius.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm so sorry, so sorry." Harry started crying while clutching Sirius's shirt. The best Sirius could do was to rub Harry's back and telling him that it was not him fault. That nothing that ever happened was his fault. Slowly the crying died away.

"Before you say anything more Harry I need you to take this potion. It tastes awful but it will make you feel a bit better ok," Sirius then coaxed the potion down Harry's throat.

"Harry I want to ask you a question, you do not have to answer straight away but I would like you to think about it ok." Sirius looked down at Harry who was now sitting in his lap. "Would you like to live with me and my partner? Even if it is just for a while would you like to come live with us?"

Harry didn't even need a minute to think it over, he hugged Sirius tightly and said "Yes please." Repeating it over and over like chant, he thought Sirius needed more than one confirmation to know Harry knew exactly what he wanted.

"Shall we go downstairs and greet everyone else. I still want to introduce you to my partner like I promised." Sirius put on a ridiculous broad grin, to which Harry gave a small one in return.

Picking Harry up Sirius gave him one last big cuddle before taking his hand and leading him from the room. Waiting for the pair of them like a worried mother hen at the bottom of the steps was Severus. Upon seeing both Sirius and Harry he ran over and hugged them both. It was not often that Severus openly displayed emotions but this was a special case.

"Are you ok Harry, how are you feeling, are you warm enough?" Severus fretted.

"Pro…. Professor Snape?" Harry said timidly. Hearing his name spoken as if a student was facing him, he knew Sirius hadn't told the boy yet.

"Ah yes Harry this is well, is my partner. Your cruel and evil Professor Snape is the man I love." Reaching over still holding onto Harry Sirius brought Severus into a quick kiss on the lips to make the point clear.

"Sevvy sweety," Severus growled the sweety part, "Why don't you drop your glamour and show Harry your pretty face." Severus glared at Sirius now for using such profoundly disgusting romantic words. But none the less he dropped his glamour and Harry stared with wide eyes. Severus Snape's hooked nose became straight, he beady black eyes became a pale blue with hints or grey, he face softened and became a bit more feminine in look, but it was the hair, the hair flowed down in luscious waves instead of their normal greasy clumps. Severus also shrank a bit in height but was still lean and tall, but was now an inch shorter then Sirius, rather than the other way round.

Harry instinctively reached out a hand to touch Severus's face still looking into his eyes. Soon both of his hands were outstretched towards Severus and he was leaning over wanting to be held. Sirius thought it was funny how Severus stood there motionless not knowing what to do. Finally Sirius bought Severus's arms up so he could take Harry and embrace him.

"Why do you hide your face sir, why" Harry whispered still staring with large eyes looking at his professor.

"That is a long story, but the short version was to hide, from my father, with this face I look more like my father's side of the family, one I wish I never knew." Severus's face turned dark.

"I won't ask sir I promise, don't look sad," Harry's eyes brimmed with tears. Severus was shocked not knowing what to do, but Sirius came back just in time and pried Harry off one very stunned Severus.

"Shh Harry it is ok, you're not harming us." Sirius started rubbing circles into Harry's back yet again. "Why don't we take you home aye, and get some rest. Tomorrow is Christmas and we need you to be happy for Christmas, yes?" Soon after, he felt Harry's breathing slow as the boy fell back asleep.

"What about Lucius and them Sirius, do they not want to say goodbye?" Severus questioned Sirius.

"No for the time being I think they want to stay invisible, like the guardian angels. But a more accurate thing is they are a bit afraid of Harry's reaction, and Draco is especially afraid. Poor boy still doesn't know why he feels the way he does. He's so confused." Shifting Harry against him Sirius moved the boy into a more comfortable position for the both of them. "But sometime tomorrow we are going to have to talk to his parents about our decision." Severus looked bleak at the prospect of doing that, he dreaded their reaction.

Leaving the Malfoy Manor the trio quietly made its way out of the grounds to where they could apparate. Upon arriving at Severus apartment Sirius went off and put Harry in the spare room before returning to Severus in the kitchen.

"If Dumbledore is there tomorrow what do you think his parents will decide," Sirius asked Severus.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure but either way I don't think Harry is going to like his parent's decision much. He really is past his limit, seeing him there at the station was bad enough, I never thought he would be so lonely in his brother's shadow." Severus placed his head in his hands. "To think all I have ever done was watch because I didn't want people to know about us for a long time. How cruel am I, how cruel." Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus and hugging him tightly to his chest he let the man cry his heart out. Sirius whispered "It was not your fault, you could not have prevented this, just pushed the event further back."

~O_O~

When morning came Severus was the first to wake. The first thing he noticed was he was not in his and Sirius room, then that he was holding onto Harry who in turn was snuggled up to him. It wasn't until he tried to roll over did he realise that Sirius was behind him. For awhile as he laid there Severus thought this would be such a beautiful family moment, but of course Harry was not theirs.

In the time Severus as sulking over the fact Harry was not part of his family, Sirius had woken up and noticed the slight shacking coming from Severus.

"Don't cry," Severus jumped at the voice, he thought that he was the only one awake.

"We still have to talk to his parents about this, but don't cry." Sirius hugged Severus tighter.

"Can you make breakfast Paddy.. I'll wake Harry. But I just want to lie down for a while." Getting the message Sirius got up kissed both Harry and Severus on the head, left to go make breakfast.

Once Sirius had left, Severus lay back down next to Harry. They boy still had a hand clutched to his shirt. Taking a hand he brushed the boy's bangs out of his eyes.

"I wish you never grew up in the shadows." Severus placed a kiss on Harry head and then decided to wake him up.

"Harry wake up now, come one." Harry grunted in his sleep and mumbled five minutes more. Being just that little bit cruel Severus smiled and ripped off the bed coverings. The cold air hit Harry and he bolted up into a sitting position curling into a little ball.

"AH cold." Harry turned his head towards Severus. "Why I was warm," he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

Severus chuckled and hugged the boy. "Go put some clothes on we are having breakfast. Then harry we need to take you home." Seeing the flash of emotions that played on the boys face was heart breaking. But Severus knew he needed to remind the boy so he could prepare himself for the confrontation.

"I'll be down stairs, Sirius is making pancakes for breakfast. Change fast, or else we might eat them all." Upon hearing that they were having pancakes for breakfast, Harry instantly forgot his worries about his parents, changed then ran after Severus. He caught him just as the man was about to descend the stairs.

"I'm changed." Harry had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"That you are."Severus hugged the boy to his side as they went down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Ah Severus, Harry, I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes. I found this stash of chocolate and had a desire to use it." He glanced at Severus.

"Paddy, Remus is going to kill you for using his secret stash at my house." He fixed Sirius with a glare, as Harry chuckled on the side. Everyone knew Remus had the biggest addiction to chocolate and had stashed it at everybody's houses. If he was ever denied it, well no one spoke of the time that happened.

"Oh come off it I will just replace what I used with the same stuff, he can't refuse more chocolate." Before either of them could find anything wrong with this he cut them off. "Well come on you two dig in," Sirius said, piling three on each of their plates.

So far for Harry it was the best Christmas morning he had ever had. Sirius had made chocolate pancakes with chocolate sauce for breakfast. This ended up with everyone starting to smear chocolate on each other. Sirius of course was the most chocolate covered of them all, as Harry and Severus ganged up on him.

Both Severus and Sirius had decided it would be ok for Harry to open their present before they met everyone else. He gasped in genuine delight at what they had given him, it was the most beautiful pendant that would ward off most minor hexes. The stunning silver snake had emerald eyes that glinted in the light as it wound its way around an opalite moonstone heart. He hugged them both crying his eyes out in happiness.

But of course not all good things could last forever and Harry knew what was coming. They had to go to his parents again; he couldn't stay with Sirius and Severus forever. Although Sirius said he would just take Harry to the house, and Severus would be floo-called later to help collect Harry's possessions, when things had been sorted out.

So around ten Harry and Sirius each took a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fire place, arriving moments later at the house in Scotland where the others where holidaying.

They had barely gotten out of the fireplace when Richard was all over Harry, hugging him close. He had been so worried, but no one was saying anything on the matter. Worst of it all his parents had seemed completely unfazed that Harry had disappeared.

Sirius, having finished dusting the soot off himself silenced the others questions and led them from the room, so as to not disturbing the two brothers.

"Harry I was so worried, all I remember was going with mum and dad and then all of a sudden I'm here, without you. God I was so worried about you." His words came out muffled as they clung to each other, Harry trying hard not to burst into tears once again.

"I was sad Richy, I saw that everyone was gone, I was left alone again. I was so sad." Richard hugged his brother tighter in response to this.

Trying to make sure Harry didn't cry Richard decided to change the topic.

"Harry look merry Christmas. I have a gift for you, give me a second alright." Richard detached himself from his little brother and went over to the tree in the corner and pulled out a box wrapped in Ravenclaw colours. "Go on open it, I hope you like it."

Harry, like a curious little boy, ripped the paper off and tore the top of the box off. There sitting on top of a velvet bag was a wand holster. A leather wand holster that looked like it was made for a larger person.

"I know not many people get them, and only get them later in life. But I thought you might like it. It is spelled to adjust to the wearer, so if you put it on now it will shrink to your arm size. It will resize as you get older too." Excitedly Harry took it out to test it. Putting it on his arm initially was odd because it was far too big but all of a sudden it shrunk and moulded to his arm. It was like a second skin.

Jumping on top of his brother Harry said, "Thank you Richy, thank you. I'm sorry I don't have my present with me at the moment, b…" Richard placed a finger over Harry's lips silencing him.

"It was a gift that I know you are alright, well and not sick and cold out in that snow storm. It is a blessing in itself just to know you are alive." Then Richard gave Harry a bone crushing hug. Giggling Harry hugged back.

~O_O~

Meanwhile in the study with all the adults.

"What did you just say James, because I don't think I heard you right. You just said I think it might be best if we gave Harry away. Harry is not a fucking object, he is a human being, in fact your son."

"Well I don't see how we can keep him happy if all he wants is attention. We have Richard to think of mostly. He is the chosen one. He needs more attention and care."

"Harry doesn't always want attention, he just wants to be FUCKING REMEMBERED. The amount of times you leave him alone is astounding."

"Don't you talk to me about child care, you don't even have children Sirius, last I checked your partner was a male, who as far as I've seen is incapable of giving you children."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BRING SEVERUS INTO THIS." Sirius walk over to James grabbing the front of his shirt. "This is about your son, who you are just going to give away, put off to the side because you can't even spare two seconds to look at him and remember that you have another child."

James had a murderous face. "You don't know what it is like, like I said before you don't have children." He had barely spoken the words before Sirius's first punch hit him square in the face.

Remus started toward the fighting pair, intending to tear them apart, until he felt a hand against his chest. Looking across he saw Dumbledore looking at him.

"No, let them fight it out. It's the easiest way" Lily wasn't even watching them, she was still calmly sitting drinking her tea with Tonks. Tonks on the other hand had been just about to follow Remus to break up the pair, but having seen him stopped she halted, unsure.

Finally Dumbledore decided something needed to be done before the two men seriously hurt each other. Breaking them apart with magic he paused for a second for them to cool down before he continued to propose what he had been thinking about for a long time.

"I believe James is correct, in that trying to bring Richard up to the ability the world needs him, Harry must go. But why don't you take him Sirius. You and Severus have always wanted children you can take the boy." Then there was silence.

Sirius was in double disbelief that Dumbledore had suggested such a thing and that he was treating Harry as an object.

Remus was staring at the old man. What was he thinking separating the boys now? Harry would be crushed and Richard would be devastated. Seeing the boy in a mad state of worry in the past twenty four hours was bad enough, but to be told he wouldn't see his brother apart from at school what would be his reaction?

Tonks and Remus seemed to be in shock. Lily was still unfazed by the whole thing, James didn't even seem to care about his second son, and here was the most powerful wizard in the world stating the same thing. To just throw Harry aside while they pamper and mould Richard.

"See Sirius even Dumbledore agrees with me." James got up and went over to Lily. "Come on we'll go tell the kids. Dumbledore decided to go with them, but Remus and Tonks ran over to Sirius who had put his head in his hands.

"Sirius you better got out there as well, Harry will need a kind face to see. In all my years I never thought James, Lily and Dumbledore would agree to such a thing." Remus lifted Sirius up while Tonks rubbed circles into her cousins back.

"Go to him cousin, he needs you more than anyone else at the moment."

"Thank you, I'll go." They watched Sirius's sad frame walk out the door towards the lounge room.

"What did Harry do to deserve them Remus?"

"Nothing love, absolutely nothing, he has just been caught up in politics of the wizarding world." Remus brought Tonks to his side and hugged her tight. What a horrible Christmas this was turning out to be.

~O_O~

Severus was sitting near the floo and was worried to hell and back. He didn't know the decision and he didn't what was going on, all he had been told was to stay here. He just hoped Harry would come out of it ok. He had started wringing his hands, the only thing left to occupy them was a hot cup of tea that the house elves had left him.

~O_O~

Sirius had eventually caught up to the others walking towards the lounge room. He could hear laughter, and it pained him. He didn't want Harry to stop laughing, to stop having fun. This was Christmas for Christ sake. He was dreading Harry's reaction to all of this.

"Harry Richard would you two mind taking a seat." Dumbledore said calmly.

"We have something to tell you two. As of the recent events, we believe it would be best if Harry is sent away, to leave you Richard the ability to grow faster magically. Harry is obviously holding you back so, we, your mother father and me have come to the decision that Harry would be best with Sirius." Richard looked at the man in utter shock. Take his brother away, his brother a distraction. What was all this nonsense? But he quickly glanced at his brother Harry, and what he saw was not good. Harry was blank, emotionless. Harry always had emotion, but this was scary.

Harry didn't know what to think. His parents didn't even want him and he was holding his brother back. He was in the way. Without thinking he got up and went through the floo, collapsed on the other side where he felt two arm encircle him and he cried his little heart out.

"Well great, you are wonderful parents, you just drove your son away. HE DIDN'T EVEN SHOW EMOTION GOD KNOWS WHAT HE IS REALLY THINKING." Sirius was so mad. "YOUR OWN SON, YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY WITH YOUR GIFT OF LIFE. HE IS YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD AND YOUR JUST GOING TO ABANDON HIM? DO YOU THINK THIS IS ALRIGHT?"

"Yes we do," Lily answered quietly.

That did it for Sirius, he had no more respect for them, for his best friend and his wife and the old coot they all trusted and followed. He knew he could not stay here. So doing exactly what Harry did he grabbed a handful of floo dust and left.

Eventually the silence that had followed Sirius departure was broken by Richard. "Why mum... why are you giving him away he is my brother."

"Oh sweety you'll understand later. Harry was holding you back, and the world needs you no distractions and all. This is for the best." Hugging her elder son she was proud that he wasn't blowing up like Sirius.

Remus and Tonks looked on from the door frame. What a broken family lead by an old coot.

~O_O~

"Severus ward anyone else allowed to come over. I just want this place for Harry, you and me."

Taking the hint Severus changed the wards and walked over to Sirius.

"What happened? All I get is Harry flooing over, crying. I just put him on the couch when he fell asleep."

"He is now ours, according to James, Lily and Dumbledore. They don't want him holding Richard back." Severus gasped, they were giving Harry away in favour of making sure Richard was the perfect soldier.

"Oh Sirius, but ….. He's just a child, they both are …. Oh my god." Severus started stroking the boys face unconsciously. He felt almost as though he were about to cry for the boys fate, he had just lost his family over night.

"We get to adopt him later, I just got an owl for it. James and Lily are giving us their son." Though Sirius knew Severus didn't need any papers for him to run away with the boy. Severus loved the boy too much, Harry reminded Severus too much of his old life. Walking over to his love and embracing him from behind he placed his head on Severus's shoulder.

"We'll do everything in our power to make him happy right?"

"No question about it Sirius, he deserve happiness in his life."

Unknown to them the whole conversation was heard by Harry. He had woken up when Sirius came through. Harry was glad of one thing; he was going to stay with Sirius and Severus. At least he was not going to be put up for adoption.

Same deal guys, REVIEW and what not. If there are any really bad mistakes flag em :D


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets

**Chapter 10: Secrets**

_Previously:_

_"Severus ward anyone else allowed to come over. I just want this place for Harry, you and me."_

_Taking the hint Severus changed the wards and walked over to Sirius._

_"What happened? All I get is Harry flooing over, crying. I just put him on the couch when he fell asleep."_

_"He is now ours, according to James, Lily and Dumbledore. They don't want him holding Richard back." Severus gasped, they were giving Harry away in favour of making sure Richard was the perfect soldier._

_"Oh Sirius, but ….. He's just a child, they both are …. Oh my god." Severus started stroking the boys face unconsciously. He felt almost as though he were about to cry for the boys fate, he had just lost his family over night._

_"We get to adopt him later, I just got an owl for it. James and Lily are giving us their son." Though Sirius knew Severus didn't need any papers for him to run away with the boy. Severus loved the boy too much, Harry reminded Severus too much of his old life. Walking over to his love and embracing him from behind he placed his head on Severus's shoulder._

_"We'll do everything in our power to make him happy right?"_

_"No question about it Sirius, he deserve happiness in his life."_

_Unknown to them the whole conversation was heard by Harry. He had woken up when Sirius came through. Harry was glad of one thing; he was going to stay with Sirius and Severus. At least he was not going to be put up for adoption._

~O_O~

It had been two years since Richard had talked to his brother properly. And he missed the younger boy. Ever since that Christmas, everything changed. Harry became distant, and soon hardly anyone but Harry's friends talked to him. He was a shadow, a ghost.

Richard had tried to run after his brother, all those years ago, but Dumbledore stopped him. Dumbledore made him choose the safety of his brother over his love for his brother. Richard couldn't believe Dumbledore made him choose. It made Richard more careful around the old man, as well as his parents, for letting the old man run his life.

As soon as he was in his third year, Dumbledore made him take extra classes privately to make sure he was prepared for anything. Dumbledore made it impossible for him to even see his brother. He had to get permission to spend time with him, and that was harder to get than the permission to get a book out from the restricted section.

Richard wanted out and he wanted out now. Nothing he said to his parents would help. The one time he sent a letter to Sirius, he knew automatically that someone else had intercepted it, as the tracking charm he put on it didn't make it out of Hogwart's wards. He felt so trapped in this world, being the one person to defeat a madman.

~O_O~

Harry walked through the halls silently. All he wanted to do was to go to the tower he had found in his first year and sleep. It had always calmed him. There was also another reason he went. It was the only place he could be close to his angel. The boy who only ever visited him in his tower, but his angel never touched him without checking that Harry was asleep. Although Harry faked it most of the time, he never looked, he just liked the touch and the songs the boy would sing.

Harry touched the window, watching the rain fall. He missed his brother. He had only received one present from Richard since he was given away, and it wasn't even given to him personally. Hermione had turned up saying she found a present addressed to him. Upon opening it, he knew it was Richard who had gotten the present. Who else would give him a picture of when they were young and laughing? Harry treasured the picture like nothing else. He took it with him everywhere he went now, tucked safely away in his robe pocket.

Although Harry may dislike his parents, dislike Dumbledore even more, and miss his brother, he was happy about one thing. Watching his two friends Hermione and Neville get closer than just friends. But the one downside was neither would admit they were interested in the other. So for their second year, Harry devised a plan to at least get them to admit to him that they fancied the other. It would be hard seeing as Neville was the resident shy boy and Hermione was almost as stubborn as an ox.

~O_O~

"Harry! Oi! Harry!" Harry turned around to see Hermione running up to him. He was glad that he could now look down at her instead of up. He had disliked it when he was a small little thing.

"Yes Hermione, what is it?"

"Have you heard?! The school is holding a ball this year and inviting students from other schools to come! I heard Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Flitwick about it. They said it was for something that was going to happen in our fourth year. Ooh! I'm so excited to meet the foreign students! I would love to know how their education system worked." 'Yup' Harry thought, 'only Hermione could turn anything fun into something about learning'.

"No I didn't, Hermione, but thank you for the update." Harry continued to walk towards the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you find out which years are allowed to attend?"

"No I didn't, but I don't think they've announced it yet."

"Then why, dear Hermione, did you ask if I had heard anything about it?"

"Oh yes, I suppose that was a little silly of me, but you do tend to surprise everyone with your ability to pop up out of nowhere. So I thought maybe you might have heard something."

"I can see the logic behind that." Harry looked back out the window.

"Harry, I know it's hard for you, but you should get out more, talk to people, smile." Hermione watched Harry as he continued to watch the rain fall outside. "Why couldn't you have stayed small and adorable? Not that you are not adorable now, but just because you have gain height doesn't mean anything." Hermione had now gone into her mothering stance . Hand on hips, legs about shoulder width apart, and that look that could pierce through anything.

"Hermione, you know why. I like my quite time as much I like hanging with the Ravenclaws. I still have Quidditch too." Hermione still had her stern look.

"Whatever you say Harry." Hermione noticed Harry had started to walk away again.

"Say, Hermione, I would like to know something?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ever going to tell Neville that you fancy him more than just a friend?" Harry gave her a raised eyebrow questioning look.

"Wh-what are you on about Harry. Don't say things that are not true." Hermione started to walk faster, away from Harry. Harry started chuckling at her antics.

"I know Hermione, I'm not stupid or blind." Harry called out to her. She started walking faster but gave a quick look back at Harry and stuck out her tongue.

Harry slowly walked towards the Ravenclaw common room. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard crying from one of the rooms. Harry would normally have walked away but he knew the sound of the crying and knew who it was. Opening the door to the abandoned classroom he stepped inside and sat down next to the boy sitting on one of the desks.

"What's the matter?" Harry put his arm around the boy.

"I-I hardly ever see him, and wh-when I do, he's so far away." Ron wailed. "I just wanted to muck around like normal but he doesn't have time for us anymore, I know I shouldn't be crying, but it hurts when he brushes me off." Burying his head in his hands Ron started to bawl his eyes out.

"Ron, come on, you know what my brother has been like for ages. Plus, you do keep your love for him very quite." Harry rubbed circles on Ron's back to try and calm him down. "Don't be like this Ron, you'll only make my brother worry the next time you see him because you have red, puffy eyes."

"But, Harry, he likes my sister Ginny, I know he does. Sh-she hangs out with him more, an-an-and he spends more time with her. Even my brother's realize this, it hur-hurts." And with that Ron continued to cry.

Harry didn't know what to do. His brother had been distant for years. Ron had loved him for years, and now his sister, who was now in second year, was the love obsession of his brother. Ron was breaking inside, and Harry knew the boy would never tell Richard that he loved him. Harry looked down at Ron and continued to rub his back.

"I'm sorry Harry, that you have to listen to this, I know your problems are far greater. You can't even see your brother." Yes, Ron hit the mark there, but Harry knew he was never going to be able to see his brother unless it was under the watchful eye of Dumbledore. But to Harry, Ron's problem was far greater, the boy couldn't even spend time with, let alone see, the person he loved, unless during class and or in the dorms. Richard hardly ever came to the Great Hall to eat anymore. And Richard spent a lot of time in the evenings doing extra work that all the teachers set for him.

"Ron, my problem may be great, but I believe yours hurts a little more, you love him. Maybe what you should do is forget, try someone else. Expand a bit, Richard can't be the end for you, can he?" Harry looked back down only to notice Ron had fallen asleep. Harry sighed. How was he going to get Ron back to his dorm?

"Harry?" Harry turned his head back to the door.

"Neville, hey."

"Do you need some help with him, Harry?"

"Can you go find one his friends from Gryffindor please? I don't think we can go to their common room considering." Harry left the comment hang, he knew Neville would understand what he meant.

"Sure, I'll go find someone."

Neville was back in about ten minutes with one for Ron's brothers, he wasn't sure which twin it was though.

"Take him back yeh?"

"He's having it though, his best friend isn't around anymore," Fred picked his brother up and left out the door.

Harry and Neville soon left to go back to their common room, where they found Hermione sitting in front of the fire reading a text book working on something.

"Neville, come help me a bit, you're better at Herbology than me," Neville, without a second thought, left Harry's side to help Hermione. Harry smiled. When Hermione looked up he sent her a wink and a huge grin knowing exactly what was going on. Hermione blushed which set Neville off as well.

~O_O~

It was two weeks in to their new term when the announcement came.

"Students! Silence!" Dumbledore raised his hands to silence the murmur. "Today, I would like to announce that we will be having students from the school from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons for a few weeks, there will also be a ball held for their welcoming and their departure. Everyone of course is invited, even the first years." When Dumbledore finished, there was an outburst of chatter of joy and excitement.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore yelled over the students. "Please know that we are all representing Hogwarts so please be on your best behaviour and respect the students that will be coming to Hogwarts." Dumbledore looked at each student over his half moon glasses. His blue eyes pinning each student to their seat, promising punishment if they were to go against his word.

"Now, I will not keep you from your dinner any longer, so with a tinker top let's begin" and with a sweep of his hands, dinner appeared on the table.

"Oh Harry, this is an opportunity of a lifetime! People from other schools attending ours, oh, think of all the things we could learn from them, and maybe even the different types of spells or even subjects and…" Harry and Neville, along with quite a few other people tuned out on Hermione's huge rant on finding out the differences of education and the system. Although Harry did hear Neville's comments here and there, probably just to make it seem he was listening, unlike most of the other people. 'Ah, what love will do to people.' Harry thought.

Looking across the tables, he sees Draco Malfoy talking to his friends, if you could call them that. A girl named Pansy, a girl in his year, was always trying to get his attention and love. Especially on Valentine's Day, she would send him the most flowery gifts and ask when their marriage would be finalised. He felt sorry for her in a way, he knew from a look that Draco had and would never have any interest in her.

"Harry, when one is in love it is best never to keep quiet and in the dark." Penelope walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will not judge, but say you should at least voice it, maybe just to a friend." And with that she was down the table again sitting next to her fellow seventh years.

Shock was all that was present on Harry's face. He may have been slightly obsessed and watchful of the Slytherin but in love? Harry looked back over at the blonde. No he was just curious about people, that was all.

~O_O~

A notice the next day was put up as to when the students would be arriving on January the 29th and would be leaving again of Valentine's Day.

The girls were giddy and happy, and the boys, well not many, weren't really sure what they felt. Some looked happy, others didn't care and a few looked like this was the biggest mistake Dumbledore has ever made in his long life.

Hermione was preparing something for the arrival of the foreign students, but Harry and Neville never asked questions, that would be inviting a long and drawn out rant.

That day was the first time Harry had seen his brother turn up for a meal. In fact, it was the first time anyone really saw him come to a meal. He sat down with his friends ,chatting happily, but something was off. Ginny was hanging off his arm, regardless of the fact she was two years younger than him, and stuck to him like glue.

Ron still tried to talk to Richard normally, but Harry could see from where he was sitting it was getting harder and harder. Every time Ron and Richard got a little too caught up in what they were talking about, Ginny tried to get Richard's attention back to her. This cause pained looks on Ron's face, and because Richard never wanted conflict, he let her do it.

At the Gryffindor table, The Weasley twins were looking out for their brother Ron, who always seemed a bit depressed nowadays.

"Hey, Richard, why are you here for once, not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious because you normally eat in the dorms? ," Ron questioned finally.

"Yeah, Richard, why are you back?" Ginny started to press herself closer to Richard.

"Well, the teachers thought I could have some time off because of the upcoming events." Richard was trying to get further away from Ginny without being rude.

"Oh Richard that means we get to see you more," Ginny giggled and tugged Richard into a hug.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table never really commented on the things Ginny did, she was like that since first year. But a few were getting tired of her butting into every conversation Richard tried to hold with other people.

"Seamus, what you've been up to? I haven't heard from you in a while, you seem to go off without telling people. Kind of like me really." Richard chuckled a bit.

"Ask no Question and tell no lies, Richard." Seamus gave Richard a knowing smirk and Richard returned it.

"Why won't you tell, Seamus? It can't be all that secretive if everyone knows you're missing half the time?" Ginny piped up.

"Ginny, let the guy have his secrets, if he's not ready to tell he's not ready." Ron answered his sister.

"I wasn't asking you Ronald, I was asking Seamus." and with that she turned back to the student in question and raised an eyebrow as if to ask why he hadn't answered yet.

"Ginny, let Seamus keep his secrets, we don't need to know everything." Richard replied, and, as they expected, Ginny dropped the subject.

Ron didn't like being around Ginny much anymore, not since she actually got to meet Richard, so he decided to go talk to his brothers, who were with their long time friend, Lee, laughing away. As Ron was getting up, he saw Richard giving him a questioning look.

"I'm going to talk to my brothers. They wanted to ask me something before anyway." And with that Ron walked away, and sat down next his brother. George, we think.

"Hey Fred, what's up?"

"We were discussing this new prank we were thinking of doing, we haven't chosen a victim yet, buuuuut it's going to be an epic laugh if we pull it off."

" I have a person in mind we could do it on."

"Oh dear brother do tell."

"Fred, that would be too nice of me."

"George you tease."

The banter continued with both Ron and Lee laughing beside them, with the occasional comment. Ron was feeling better already by being near his brother's. Fred threw and arm around Ron and ruffled his hair.

"Nice to see you finally smiling, truly."

"Thanks." Ron decided that maybe it was time to head back to the dorms and do his homework.

Harry saw that Ron was leaving and decided to leave as but with a quick glance at the staff table Harry saw that Dumbledore was still keeping a close eye on him.

Richard saw Ron leave, and also saw Harry leave the Ravenclaw table. He wished they would confide in him like they use to, but Dumbledore watched him like a hawk. Richard just wanted to talk them and he doubted that his friends or brother would hold him back. Richard hardly knew what Dumbledore went on about half the time.

Harry finally caught up with Ron who had started to look gloomy again. Taking him by the arm Harry lead him to a class room to sit and talk.

"Ron, I know this may go against what you want to do, but for Gods sakes tell him how you feel?"

"How can I Harry? He's got Ginny, and she would be heartbroken if anything didn't happen her way."

"Ron, that's stupid, you shouldn't always think of how others would feel about what you would do." Harry faced Ron and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Think of yourself more, be selfish for once and tell Richard how you think of him."

"Harry, I can't, what happens if it ruins our friendship, completely, that would hurt more. I HATE RICHARD FOR THIS! Why couldn't he just have treated me like everyone else?" Ron looked down. "He has always treated me differently, like a best mate, but I do hate him for it sometimes, because it gives me hope that maybe he likes me more than that. Well, you understand Harry."

Harry didn't know what to do, he wanted to help Ron, but at the same time he wanted to ask Richard what the hell he was doing. Surely Richard can't be that stupid to think that his best friend's behaviour is just him being temperamental. But then again, Richard was never around anymore to know what the hell was going on in these people's lives. With a sigh Harry helped Ron out and walked him to Gryffindor common room and made sure he made it in.

When Richard saw his brother and friend leave, he was concerned. He knew he had not been around for a while, that he may have neglected people, but he did it for them. Richard looked up at where Dumbledore was sitting and in an instant he decided. He should be able to meet his friends whenever he wanted to, not just because he had to ask permission for time off, and especially not to sell the 'school image' like he was now.

Richard took off to look for Ron, his best friend whom he hardly ever even saw anymore. He ran around for a bit before hearing some people talking in a classroom. Richard recognized the voices as Ron's and Harry's, but he couldn't hear what they were saying, and he knew if he did magic they would sense it. So stayed there trying to strain his ears and hear.

It was after awhile that he heard something load and clear that cut through his heart.

"I HATE RICHARD FOR THIS" Ron hated him. Backing away slightly he didn't believe it. Had he been so absent from people lives that he caused more damage than healing? Was he loosing the people he loved? Richard didn't know what think of anymore and slowly walked back to the common room.

Richard waited in the common room for when Ron would come back. He really wanted to talk to Ron, but if Ron hated him, Richard wanted proof. So he sat there waiting. It wasn't too long after Ron came through the porthole.

"Richard, what's with the face?" Ron tilted his head to the side.

"We need to talk," and with that Richard took Ron by the arm and walked straight back out the porthole to a private place to talk.

Sorry for the later update, but was busy and all. I want to thank my Beta Draco'sGirl98. I would love reviews and will try to get the next chapter up quicker XD.

Thank you to all those who have waited patiently.


End file.
